Another Shot
by Spirit of the Dead
Summary: Hotaru and the others are given another shot to be normal. Some how thats not what they get. Now there slayers, except Serena and Darien. Who were the only ones who got there end of the bargin.FINISHED!
1. New school, new town, new life

New scouts have appeared to take there place. Hotaru and the girls all except for Setsuna (who still must remain as the Guardian of Time, but often visits as an aunt.) Have been given a chance to live a normal life. But what they expected isn't what they got. Instead of being just regular teens they are now slayers. And instead of being just vampire slayers there's also demons and spirits to deal with. It seems Serena and Darien got there hopes for a normal life but the rest have still not obtained peace. Now they must fight evil once again, but what if the evil turns out to be someone close to each of them.......  
  
" Girls get up school starts in an hour!" came Haruka's voice from down stairs. Hotaru, Lita and Ami were the only ones awake before this. Raye and Mina tumbled out of bed and began to get ready. Lita and Michiru had just finished cooking breakfast as the girls came into the dining room. They all had there stuff together for there first day at a new school and quickly ate breakfast. Ami and Hotaru were looking at Hotaru's laptop when Mina interrupted them.  
  
"Whatch guys reading now?" she asked as she buttered her toast.  
  
" The ratings of unsolved deaths in the area ." Ami said without glancing up.  
  
"The numbers aren't to bad. So this will be a piece of cake....wait scan back up." Hotaru said and Ami did so. "There....It's them!" she cried getting everyone's attention. They all knew who They were. The timer went off and they saw it was time to go to school. The girls hurried out the door to the bus and went to school. Leaving Haruka and Michiru with the article.  
  
Heero walked into the class room and took his seat in the back. His messy brown hair swayed as he walked. A few of the girls smiled or winked at him, but he didn't give them a second thought. He sat down and closed his eyes. The last bell rang and Quatre nudged him to pay attention. Heero opened his eyes in time to see the teacher walk in with a new student. Her jet black hair fell a inch above her shoulders. Her violet eyes scanned the room with no emotions. She wore a purple T-shirt and black baggy pants. Her only accessaries were her purple earrings and a choker. She nodded her head when the teacher said her name and took a seat next to him, a few of the boys looked at her then snapped around when the teacher started the lesson. Heero glanced at the girl who was Hotaru. She had pale skin which didn't bother him, there was an aura around her, but as soon as he noticed it, it was gone. He shook his head and continued to day dream.  
  
  
  
Once the class was over the students rose. Hotaru accidentally knocked Heero's arm causing him to drop his books. She mumble a sorry and picked them up. Heero only grunted and took the books. She gathered her stuff and calmly walked out the door. Quatre saw Heero's expression.   
  
"What's wrong?" he asked. Heero simply brushed it off and they went to there next class.  
  
  
  
A/N: well there's the first chap. oh and i already have the pairs worked out.   
  
Heero/Hotaru  
  
Duo/Mina  
  
Trowa/Lita  
  
Quatre/Ami  
  
Wufei/Raye  
  
please review. and i don't own Gundam Wing, or Sailor Moon. SO DON'T FLAME ME!!! Bye  
  
Death 


	2. Trouble at a Club

wat up? Well here's the second chap to this fic. And it's a little longer then the first. But I  
  
hope you like the story so far. Please review. *puts on a cute pout*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundum Wing. If I did I would be putting these ideas on  
  
TV right now!   
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
It was soon lunch and the girls met up. Lita was talking about her classes when a sudden noise  
  
was heard from Amy. She pulled out her minicomputer. It was blue and had the mercury symbol  
  
on it, a present from Setsuna. Michiru came up on the screen. The others crowded around.   
  
"What's wrong Mich?" asked Hotaru.   
  
"We have found reports of several deaths and disappearances around a night club. Each  
  
revolving around them. You girls up to it?" she asked. The girls smiled at the thought of a dance  
  
club and nodded. The computer clicked off.  
  
"Well it's about time. There hasn't been anything for awhile now." said Raye leaning back  
  
on the tree. Ami stood up.  
  
"I'm going to the library, they might have some useful information there." she said. Lita  
  
got up to.   
  
"I'll go with you." the two walked off leaving the others free time.  
  
Amy was scanning the shelves of the library with her hand. Lita was typing away at one of the  
  
computers to her left. She had found a book and was about to pull it out when another hand  
  
reached for the same book. She looked up into a pair of blue eyes.   
  
"Oh I'm sorry miss." said the boy and he released the book.  
  
"No it's alright. Hey you can have I just wanted to scan through it real quick." she said  
  
with a smile.  
  
"Well you can have it for the rest of lunch and I'll check it out." he said. "By the way my  
  
names Quatre Raberba Winner."   
  
" Amy Mizuno." she said offering her hand. Instead of shacking it he took it and pressed  
  
his lips to it. This made Amy blush. "Nice to meet you." he said then walked off. Amy let out a  
  
breath she didn't know she was even holding. Lita came up to her with a look of annoyance.  
  
"They've got nothing on there computers." she said then saw Amy's blush. She gave her a  
  
evil smile. "Well did something happen when I was away?" Amy turned crimson and took Lita to  
  
a seat to read through the book.   
  
Hotaru and Raye were now in history class. Both looking bored. Hotaru looked up when  
  
she saw Heero enter the class. Along with another boy with black hair that was tied back. Raye  
  
gave her a smile.  
  
"It looks like you know one of them." she said slyly. Hotaru shot her a glare.  
  
"The messy one is in my first period." she said as the boys took a seat in front of them.  
  
Heero sat diagonal to her. Hotaru caught Raye staring at his friend.  
  
"Well what do we have hear?" she whispered to her. Raye blushed then looked at Hotaru.   
  
"Oh shut up. Besides it's not like we can even go out with anyone. You know that." she  
  
said and let out a sad sigh. Hotaru knew what she meant. It would mean risking there lovers lives  
  
and even there own. Only once there duties were passed on could they have boyfriends and stuff  
  
like that. They weren't even aloud other friends. Hotaru also sighed.   
  
After school they all hurried home to pick out an outfit for that evening. They then waited  
  
for 9 o'clock to roll around. Once it did they all went to the location they had gotten. When they  
  
got there they spread out. Haruka and Michiru took the bar. Amy and Lita took the pool table  
  
area. Mina and Raye took the dance floor. Which left Hotaru with the wall. She sighed. This was  
  
so boring, but she kept her eye out. Finally she felt something.   
  
She looked around and saw a man in a cloak walk out. There was no one with him, but  
  
that didn't mean anything. There mission was to kill all evil. She followed him out and quickly  
  
changed. With years of practice she wrapped up her head with black cloth except her eyes. She  
  
then pulled on her dark purple cloak and stepped outside. She looked around and saw nothing. A  
  
movement caught her attention and she looked up to the roof. There a shadow moved away.   
  
She found the stairs and was on the roof in no time. She swiftly took her glaive out and  
  
hid behind some pipe. The figure looked out over the roof, fangs grew out of his mouth as he  
  
opened it. That was her proof.  
  
"Stop right there." she said and stepped out of her hiding place. The vampire turned to her  
  
with a grin.   
  
"I was wondering if you were going to come out." he said looking into her eyes. Trying to  
  
place her under his spell.  
  
"That isn't going to work. I'm sure you know slayers can resist that little trick of your's  
  
so I'm no different." she said her eyes looking amused. The vampire glared at her then pulled out  
  
a Japanese sword.   
  
"Well lets get this over with." he calmly said and got in a stance. She lunged out at him  
  
and he quickly blocked. He countered her attack which she dodged. They went at it for an hour  
  
each either dodging or blocking each others attacks. It was clear they were both equal in power.  
  
Finally he stopped.   
  
"We're not getting anywhere. Next time thou you will not be so lucky." he said he glanced  
  
behind her then jumped backwards off the roof disappearing into the darkness. She heard a foot  
  
step and whirled around. There stood her friends.  
  
"Lets go home. We killed what little vampires there were left in there." said the one in a  
  
navy blue cloak said. They all nodded and went home.  
  
Hotaru tossed and turned all night not able to get the battle out of her head. Was she  
  
getting weaker? No, that opponent knew what he was doing. But she had never lost a match let  
  
alone tied with a vampire. Still there was a first time for everything. That doesn't help! She told  
  
herself. Eventually she fell asleep.   
  
A/N: well there you go and I hope you review. If I don't get at least one I'm going to stop writing  
  
and it hasn't even gotten to the good parts yet. :( so please review. Bye  
  
Death 


	3. Love Blossoms!

in this chap. the hookup's begin!*evil grin* so please review and tell me what you think.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
In the morning every one kept well out of the way of Hotaru was very grouchy from lack of sleep and last night. At school she took her seat and almost fell asleep on her desk. A voice shook her awake.   
  
"Class is about to start." she looked up and met Prussian blue eyes. She glared at him.  
  
"So." she shot at him. Instead of being angry she noticed a hint of amusement in his expression. This only got her madder.  
  
"Well just thought you ought to know." he said and sat down. She looked at him for a moment then set her head back down.   
  
Heero sighed and glanced at Hotaru. He felt different when he was around her. They never really talked but still he found himself thinking or casually glancing at her throughout the day. He shook his head. What was happening to him. He didn't even know her that well. He looked back at the teacher and emptied his mind of her.   
  
Mina was sitting in class looking out the window. 'So bored.' she thought as she saw two birds fly by. She twirled her hair as the teacher asked a question. They all had there laptops out and were supposed to be taking notes. Mina instead was in a chat room but even that was now boring. She was chatting with Raye who was in biology.   
  
Aries: hey mina!  
  
Aphrodite: hey raye what up?  
  
Aries: nm just taking notes.  
  
Aphrodite: same.....  
  
Death: mina?...  
  
Aphrodite: yah whose this?  
  
Mina smiled now it was getting interesting.  
  
Death: look up.  
  
Mina did so and saw the boy called Duo wink at her. She blushed slightly then looked back at the computer screen.  
  
Aphrodite: hey what up?  
  
Death: not much so.... you free tonight?  
  
Aphrodite: uh.. Let me check my schedule. Brb  
  
Mina went back to Raye.  
  
Aphrodite: Raye a guy in my class just asked me out should I go.   
  
Aries: wwweelll just don't let anyone else know. You know the code. We're not allowed to date.  
  
Aphrodite: I know but it was only a matter of time before someone asked us. Right?  
  
Aries: just say yes for now. Who knows he might be a total jerk.  
  
Aphrodite: ok bye (back to Duo)  
  
Aphrodite: sure y not  
  
Death: great meet you after class. By the way the teacher just asked you a question. Say the Mayans. Quick.  
  
Mina snapped up and did so. The teacher gave her a look then nodded. She then turned back to the class, to continue the lesson.  
  
Aphrodite: thanks.  
  
Death: don't mention it.  
  
With that she got off.  
  
  
  
Lita was in cooking class. Even though she had taken it several times, it was always fun. The teacher had asked them to add a cup of water to there mix. Lita looked up at the counter and reached for the measuring cup. She and another boy had been given the tallest cabinet sense they them selves were tall. Even though she was still very tall she couldn't reach the top shelf. She tried on her tippy toes to get the cup but that only caused it to get moved farther back. She cursed under her breath when she saw it was hopeless. The boy next to her heard her and reached up for the cup. He was a whole two inches taller than her.   
  
"I'll get it." he said and grabbed it. He then handed it to her. Lita blushed and muttered thanks. His green eye looked amused and he turned away. Lita had, had a crush on him every sense she came into this class. He had light brown hair with emerald eyes. His gravity defying bangs hid one of his eyes from view. They were well into the class when Lita spoke up.  
  
"So ah...what's your name?" she asked looking up at him.  
  
"Trowa Barton." he said with a smile.  
  
"Lita Kino." she said and offered her hand. She saw it was covered in junk and hid it behind her back. This caused a small laugh out of Trowa. She giggled as well.   
  
"So Miss Kino where are you from?" he asked.   
  
"Please just Lita. And I'm from Tokyo, Japan." she said while adding the water.  
  
"That's a nice town." he stated, but before Lita could answer the teacher spoke up.  
  
"The bells about to ring please place your bowls into your little fridge." she said and the class did so. This was Lita's chance.  
  
"So ah...you want to do anything after school." she said while blushing. Trowa turned to her startled. Then thought about it. He could use some fun instead of being stuck at home.  
  
"Sure." he said Lita beamed   
  
A/N well i got my review so here's the next chapter. sry about the mistakes. my there's are always wrong. and please review some more. thanks  
  
Death 


	4. Some More Crushes

Woo hoo! Chapter four! I'm so happy because of the school dance coming up. But enough about me lets move on with the story. So R&R please.  
  
~:~:~:~:~::~  
  
Raye sat in biology. She had just chatted with Mina but she had gotten off. Now she decided to take the notes. The last ten minutes of class the teacher gave them free time. Raye found this a good time to meditate. She got in a comfortable position and closed her eyes. Soon she drowned out the noises of her class. Others stared at her, but she didn't care. Then she felt one particular pair of eyes on her. She peeked and saw it was Wufei. The guy she liked from the class she had with Hotaru, which latter on she found he was sexist. She closed her eyes again ignoring his gaze.   
  
Wufei had seen her start to meditate. From the moment she closed her eyes he felt drawn to her. She didn't look any different from any other girl. And he knew loads of girls who meditated. He then heard someone say.  
  
"What a freak I think she's some kind of witch or something." that forced a growl out of Wufei. If they were going to make fun of her because she meditated then they were in for a world of hurt. He then got an idea. He took a seat next to her and got comfortable, before he closed his eyes he glanced at her. Her face that looked hurt at the moment was now softening. He smiled to him self and meditated. Several people looked stunned others looked angered. After about ten minutes the bell rang. Raye and Wufei got out of there trance and gathered there stuff. Raye then turned to him.  
  
"You didn't have to do that. I'm a little used to those comments." she said looking at her shoes.  
  
"Hey they were making fun of what I do to. Besides I needed to do that after That class." he said as they left the class room. This caused a giggle from Raye, Wufei felt his heart skip a beat.  
  
"Well I have to get to my next class, and thanks again. Oh by the way I'm Raye." she said turning back to him."Wufei... Bye" he said and they parted. Both with now a frown from being apart but a smile on the inside.  
  
It was lunch and Amy was in the library, but with Hotaru instead of Lita. She turned the corner and ran into a figure. Her instincts surfaced and she rolled quickly back up. She looked down and blushed. It was Quatre, and he had, had several books I his hands at the time which were now scattered.  
  
"Oh my, I'm terribly sorry. Here let me help." she said and got back on the floor. She glanced at some of the titles and found they were all about humane biology or of the supernatural.  
  
"Thanks but I'm sorry to." he said then looked at her. "Oh Miss Amy hi." he said blushing.   
  
"Hello Quatre. Here." she said handing him his books. They stood up and were silent for a while.  
  
"Well I was actually hoping I would bump into you. Not literally though." this made Amy laugh. He chuckled as well. "Well I was wondering if you would like to partner up with me on that science project." Amy's smile got bigger.  
  
" I'd love to." now it was Quatre's turn to smile. "Great so I'll meet you after school at the gym. Ok bye ." with that he turned and left.  
  
Hotaru sighed all her friends were doing something . Raye was going to a temple, and Amy was doing a science project with someone, but the rest didn't say what they were doing. She was about to leave when a speedy car pulled out. Serena popped out dragging poor Rini up to her. Hotaru just stood there shocked.  
  
"Hey...Hotaru...do you mind....watching Rini till...around seven?" she said while taking breaths. Hotaru smiled then nodded. Serena was late again for a meeting. Serena thanked her and drove away. Hotaru looked down at Rini who was about six.   
  
"Well looks like I'm stuck with you." she said smiling. Rini pouted then hugged her.   
  
"Can I have a piggy back ride?" she asked and Hotaru helped her up. They heard a snicker and turned. Hotaru growled as two boys she knew walked up to her.   
  
"Hey Hotaru ditch the runt and hang with us for awhile." one said and pulled on Rini. Hotaru grabbed his wrist and held it tight. "Lay off you freaks." she snarled.   
  
Heero had stepped out of the school doors in time to see Hotaru being hugged by a little girl with pink hair. She then lifted her onto her back. He smiled until he saw Hotaru shoot a glare at someone. Two boys approached them and began tugging on the little girl. Heero felt his temperature rise and he stalked over there.  
  
"Come on babe." he said and finally pulled Rini off, she hit the ground hard on her back.   
  
"Rini!" cried Hotaru and rushed over to her. Rini began to cry and Hotaru held her. A hand was placed on her shoulder, but then suddenly let go. She heard the boy curse and looked up. The boy was on the ground as Heero stood in front of her. He was in a fighting stance and glaring at the two jerks.  
  
"Don't you dare touch these two again. And next time I catch you picking on little kids or trying to get a girl with that manner, you'll never see another sunrise again." he growled the boys got up and ran away screaming. Hotaru stood with a sobbing Rini in her arms.   
  
"Thanks so much." she said turning to him. He looked at her then his face softened.   
  
"Is she alright?" he asked looking at Rini. Hotaru nodded.  
  
"Just a few scraps but that's all." she replied. Rini looked up at Heero. "Thank you." she said. Heero smiled. "It's ok." he said. Hotaru placed Rini down.  
  
"I'm sorry for snapping at you this morning. I just haven't been getting any sleep." she said. "It's ok I get grouchy sometimes to." he said. Hotaru looked at the sun.  
  
"Well we'd better get going. And thanks again." said Hotaru and she lifted Rini on her back. Rini waved to him. "Bye-bye." he waved back and smiled at Hotaru before turning away. Hotaru felt her world stop at his smile. She shook her head and walked home. Rini smiled slyly.  
  
"Some one has a crush." Hotaru smiled and ran making Rini scream then laugh.  
  
A/N so what do you guys think. Please review. I'm not so sure if I should keep going or not. Review please! 


	5. Thinking of You

chapter 5!!! yeeaaahhh!!*jumps around room. stops quickly.*oops sorry any way please review for me.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  
Heero was on his bike and speed down the streets. He couldn't get his mind off of Hotaru. He knew she would have probably done something if he didn't to those jackass's , but still she had the little girl with her. If he ever caught those boys at night he'll teach them a lesson they won't live to remember. He sighed then raced home.   
  
Hotaru and Rini played in the backyard with Hotaru's tiger. He was full grown but that didn't mean much to Rini. Especially when she got to ride him.   
  
"Titan come here." said Hotaru. She had named him after one of Saturn's moon's. she didn't know why but it fit him well. The big cat walked over to his mistress. He purred when she was able to scratch his head. Rini giggled and gave him a treat. Hotaru sat back and watched as Titan began to play with Rini. She sighed then thought of Heero. She didn't know how to thank him for what he did. Sure she would have handled it, but that would have left Rini unprotected. He was not like the other boys at the school who saw her and her friends as something to use then drop when they got bored with them. Which was another reason why Hotaru didn't date.   
  
She heard the door open and Haruka's head popped out.   
  
"Hey dinner's ready. Want a plate?" she asked before being trampled by Titan and getting a face wash from his tongue. She laughed then got him off her. Hotaru and Rini giggled then went inside.   
  
Mina looked around, Duo had brought her to a dance party. She was relieved when she saw it wasn't one of those raves or anything. Duo came back with her coke. She looked at it for a moment then to a sip. They had been there for about two hours. Duo was really nice to her. She smiled when she remembered one of his jokes.  
  
"Thanks." she said as they walked around. Duo grinned.  
  
"This isn't the place I wanted to bring you to. Here follow me." he said and led her away from the crowd. Soon they came to stairs. Mina gave a looked to Duo.  
  
"No, no it's not like that." he said sweat dropping. Mina sighed and continued to follow. Soon they came to a door. Duo took out a card and shuffled it around to unlock the door. There came a click and he opened the door. Mina looked out and saw they were on the roof. A flicker of light caught her attention, she turned and gasped. There was a blanket laid out with several candles. A basket was placed next to it.   
  
"Now I know I just met you and all. But hey lets at least have a good time." came Duo's voice. Mina smiled. No one had ever done anything like this for her.  
  
Lita and Trowa were at the park. They had spent a long time walking around talking. They even bought some hotdogs along the way.  
  
"So what are some of your hobbies?" asked Trowa as they sat at a bench to eat.  
  
"Well I like cooking, cleaning, and fighting. But I guess you can't really call that a hobby." she said grinning. Trowa smiled before taking a bite.  
  
"By the way why did you take cooking class? Most people think it's girly." she said.  
  
"Well I live with four other people. One helps cooks but most of the time he's busy. One doesn't know how, one refuses to cook, and the other can't cook if his life depended on it. So that leaves me which I'm fine with." Lita smiled.  
  
"I know a few people like that to." she said. Trowa had been really nice to her on there little date. He first had taken her to this wonderful park then bought them both hotdogs. She let out a sigh when she realized she was breaking the code. Trowa heard her.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked   
  
"Nothing really I just remembered my old boyfriend. Even when he was my boyfriend he was never this nice to me." She quickly lied. Though that had been on her mind a little.  
  
"Well he's a jerk so forget about him. I don't know why anyone wouldn't want to be nice to you." he said, a hint of concern in his voice. "Hey about a movie?" Lita beamed  
  
"Sure lets go. Race yah." she said and took off. Trowa on her heals.   
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  
A/N hello everyone. sorry about not updating sooner. i'm working on another fic called My Shooting Star. anyway please Review. i'm not getting much from this story so i'm not sure if i should contiune. at least just say hi. and sorry but there isn't going to be much action for a while. but i will put some in there. Ja ne.  
  
Death 


	6. WARNING: PLEASE READ

ok no one's reviewing so i'm not going to update till someone does. it doesn't matter when you do review. i have the story already written. well mostly. so review or I WON'T UPDATE.   
  
Death. 


	7. The Problem thanks for the reviews

THANKS SO MUCH!!! I'm so happy that I got reviews. Sry if I scared u guys. Any way as  
  
promised here is the next chap. Oh and I guess I should explain this code thing to you. You see in  
  
order not to endanger any ones or their own lives they must not get to close to anyone other then  
  
their fellow slayers. They also must have alias's so they are not tracked down. More will be  
  
explained later. Sry for the confusion.   
  
Raye was walking around the temple. After an hour of searching she finally had found one.  
  
This one seemed really nice and she found an empty room with a fire. She wrapped up her hair  
  
and sat down. Unknown to her someone was all ready in the room. He glared at her for a moment  
  
then gazed at the fire. He was leaning on the corner in the shadows.  
  
~I guess it's my own fault for hiding in the first place.~ he thought. He heard chanting and  
  
looked at her again. The fire blazed higher. What was she up to? Suddenly the fire burst and went  
  
out. Raye was now covered in ash. She got up and looked at the fire place.  
  
"Damn it. What's going on?" she heard a cough and spun around. Violet met with onyx.   
  
"Wufei what are you doing here?" her anger rising with each word. Was he stalking her?  
  
"I was here when you walked in. You didn't see me so I decided to not make myself  
  
known." he said. Raye blushed.  
  
"Oh... I'm sorry." she said wiping soot off her face. He only shrugged and walked up to  
  
her. "What were you doing?" he said looking at the mess.  
  
"Just scrying. I'm a little psychic." she said. He saw a blush appear through the ash. He  
  
smiled. "Well isn't it bad when a fire goes out during a prediction?" he asked, back to being calm.  
  
"Sometimes...." she trailed off. She ran out of the room. Wufei stared after her.   
  
"What was wrong with that onna?" he asked.   
  
Ami looked up at the clock and sighed. She and Quatre had been working on there project  
  
for over three hours. An idea pooped in her head and she turned to the blonde boy who was trying  
  
to read a passage.  
  
"Hey let's take a break. Why don't we go get a soda or something?" she asked standing.  
  
"Sure I could use sometime to rest my eyes." Quatre said joining her at the door.  
  
Subconsciously Ami took his hand in hers. Quatre looked at her and she realized what she did.  
  
Quickly she snatched her hand away.  
  
"Oh..I'm sorry. It's kind of a habit I guess." she stuttered blushing. Quatre smiled and  
  
grabbed her hand.  
  
"It's alright, I don't mind." he said blushing a little himself. Amy smiled and they walked  
  
down the hall to the vending machine. Once they got there drinks they went outside and to rest.   
  
"So Ami how do you like it here so far. I understand you are from Tokyo, Japan right?"  
  
asked Quatre. Ami nodded.  
  
"It's really nice here. And it's not as big as Tokyo which suits me well. All my sisters seem  
  
to like it to." she said taking a sip of her tea.  
  
"How many sisters do you have?" he asked when he heard the comment.  
  
"Oh I have five. One no longer lives with us. I also have a niece too. What about you." she  
  
said looking at some birds in a nearby tree.  
  
"Oh I have four...half-brothers with me." he replied. He was about to say something else  
  
when they heard someone running up to them.  
  
"AAAAMMMMIIIIIIII.......!!!" they turned to find Raye. She ran up to them and  
  
whispered something in her ear. Ami's eyes grew wide. She turned back to Quatre.  
  
"I'm really sorry but I must leave. It's an emergency." she said the look of shock on her  
  
face. Quatre nodded. "I understand. I'll hold onto your stuff for you if you like till tomorrow."  
  
Amy nodded and the two ran down the street.  
  
"Raye what's going to happen all you told me was that your fire went out." said Amy as  
  
they neared the park.   
  
"I'm not exactly sure but if we don't hurry and tell the others Rini and Hotaru are going to  
  
die!" she said. Ami almost stopped but Raye pulled her arm to make her keep running. They  
  
found Lita and quickly told her. She excused herself from Trowa and they ran to find Mina. Mina  
  
was mad when they found her on the roof, but then turned afraid at what they told her. The four  
  
ran home in time as Serena pulled up.  
  
"Serena we need to talk to you about Rini." said Lita. Serena's face quickly turned to  
  
horror. "Is she alright?" they told her for right now and went inside. As soon as everyone was in  
  
the room Raye started.  
  
  
  
A/N : haha cliffy. Any way thanks again for the reviews. Since I know people are reading this fic.  
  
I won't threaten u any more. Well...maybe... but we'll see. Thanks.  
  
Death 


	8. Explainations

Hey all. thanks for the reviews again. and now you get to find out what Raye saw in the fires. so R&R please.  
  
As soon as everyone was in the room Raye started.  
  
"Ok listen. While looking through the fire I saw each of us excluding Serena fighting with demons. We all know Rini is a slayer in training right? We'll I guess we let her come along cause I mean there were like fifty demons at this place. Any way Rini was captured and taken by five shadows, and I think we all know who 'They' are." she indicated and the others gasped, Raye continued. "It looked like they had pried her out of Hotaru's arms while the rest of us fought to get to them. Hotaru looked badly injured I think she was there first when the fight broke out. Anyway the five handed Rini to someone else and one took Hotaru after she fainted. He looked like he was about to bite down when the fire went out." no one moved once Raye sat back down. Soon everyone was looking at Hotaru and Rini. Both girls were emotionless, but there eyes said other wise. Even though Rini was very young and knew to the whole slayer thing, she knew what all this meant. She and Hotaru...only.  
  
"I guess we'd better explain. You see Setsuna hadn't told you guys something when she said we had to become slayers. She took me aside and told me this. One day a girl will be born with the gift of light and life. This child must be protected at all costs but must also become a slayer as she would be one of the most powerful. The only one that can protect her is the child of death and darkness. I am that child who must protect her, till she is old enough to do so on her own. I wasn't allowed to tell anyone but Rini. Now though I think you deserve to know." she said looking down. No one spoke for a long time. Finally they decided to go to bed. Rini would stay with Hotaru at all times except during school. Serena and Darien would visit everyday after work.   
  
Rini and Hotaru went up to there room. Once the door was closed Rini spoke up.  
  
"I think it would be wise to start my training as soon as possible." she said. Hotaru nodded and they went to sleep. At midnight Hotaru awoke and got up. She quickly changed into a darker outfit and slipped out the window. She needed time to think.  
  
She walked through the cemetery in her slayer uniform. The only sound was her footsteps. She halted and leaned on a tall tombstone. Thoughts buzzed in and out of her head. 'Why? Why know when Rini was still so young?' She heard a sound and spun around, glaive in hand. Once she saw the face, or rather outfit of the person she lowered her weapon.  
  
"Hello Pluto." she said then leaned against the tomb again.  
  
"Don't seem so surprised to see me Dark Tiger? I have realized you have told them." she said stepping out of the darkness.  
  
"So sue me. They deserve to know. Just be thankful I left out a detail. Or rather two." she said crossing her arms. Pluto let out a sigh. She was thankful Hotaru did not tell them of there former pasts or the part about her and Rini.  
  
"Yes, and I thank you for that. I just came to tell you that what you did is alright. Please take care. And Dark Tiger." she said walking into a portal. Hotaru turned to her. "Yes?"  
  
"Don't forget you also are in danger." she said then disappeared, but not before glancing up into a tree. Hotaru gazed at the ground for a while before turning around and punching the tombstone. Tears weld up in her eyes. Why would she care about herself when Rini was in danger? It doesn't matter what happens to her as long as Rini comes out alive. She stopped punching and began to walk out of the cemetery.  
  
Unknown to her a pair of black eyes had watched and heard the whole thing.  
  
'She seems so confused and sad.' thought Perfect Solider. 'I sense a great pain, a pain that even started before she was born. She feels...so alone. It's hard to image her ever being happy.' he thought then jumped down from the tree he was in.   
  
"And that woman Pluto? I know she saw me but she didn't act. Why?" he whispered as he too made his way home. He heard a sound from the tree's but didn't look up.  
  
"What do you want Milliardo?" he asked.  
  
"Just checking up one on of my own." he said in a calm voice.  
  
"We are your only. You haven't shown up in years, decades to be exact. Why now?" he growled. This only made a grin appear on Milliardo's face.  
  
"I'm looking for another one to make. You know how picky I am about choosing so I was wondering if you might make a suggestion." the Perfect Solider hurled around, eyes filled with hate and anger.  
  
"Why would I help you make another? Why would I help take an innocent soul and twist there lives to feeding on blood alone. Forget it! We will never help you ruin another life." he said and vanished. Milliardo just laughed before fading away.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:  
  
hope you all liked that one. i'll be updating a lot sooner. i was grounded from the computer for awhile so sorry it took so long. Ja ne  
  
Death 


	9. Demons and Vampires

Thanks to all who reviewed. i'm glad to keep this one going. and there's an action scene in this chapeter. now i'de better shut up and let you read it. R&R.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  
The next day was a Saturday. Hotaru woke up to someone bouncing on her bed and saw it was Rini. She sat up and rubbed her eyes.  
  
"What time is it?" she asked yawning.   
  
"Ten. Some of the others aren't up yet either. So what do you want to do?" asked the little girl.  
  
"First we need to start your training so lets grab some breakfast and head out side." Rini nodded and they went downstairs.   
  
Once outside Hotaru showed Rini some stretches to get warmed-up. Rini already knew these but still had to preform them. Hotaru then started her off on fighting stances. They worked on several till it was around two. Hotaru decided it would be good to take a break when Ami came running to them.  
  
"Hotaru we have reports of demon activity." she cried. Hotaru nodded and the three ran inside to the computer.  
  
"There and there." said Michiru pointing to areas on the screen. Hotaru nodded.  
  
"Raye and Mina come with me. Haruka, Lita, go with Ami. Rini you stay with Michiru. Your not ready for these yet." she said seeing the hurt face on Rini. "Hey next time when we find weak ones we'll let you come along." Rini pasted a small smile on as the girls got on there slayer outfits. They then split up to find the two parties of demons. Raye was the first to spot them trying to light a building on fire.  
  
"So you like fire hun? Well here you go. FLAME ARROW!" she called out and a fire arrow shot clean through one and hit another in the head. The rest of the demons turned to face them. There were about ten left. The girls charged each with there weapon. Mina with her whip, Raye with her long bow, and Hotaru with her glaive.  
  
"Cat look out!" cried Hotaru. Mina ducked in time as a sword swung were her head used to be. "Thanks Tiger." she said before killing the demon. The battle had been going on for twelve minutes. And there were still seven more demons left. Hotaru was thrown into a wall and stabbed in the leg. The demon closed in on her a look of pride on his face. Suddenly a figure was in front of her and cut the demon clean in half. She staggered up to thank Raye when she realized it wasn't her. The person turned to her. His eyes were the only thing showing like her. They were a night cloud color. He pulled down his mouth cover to reveal he was a vampire. Hotaru froze. This vampire had just saved her. She saw two more helping the girls slay the remainder of the demons.  
  
"I'm not going to kill you...yet." he said. His tone emotionless. Once they were done they stared at each other. Girls facing guys. Mina was the first to break the silence.  
  
"We thank you for helping us even though you are the enemy as well." her eyes showing gratitude but also confusion.  
  
"We, like you, do not find demons friends or amusing though some of our kind does." said one in a very dark orange cloak, almost identical to Mina's. "But like Solider said..well kind of, we aren't friends of your's either."   
  
"We still wish to thank you for saving Dark Tiger." said Raye. Each boy turned to Hotaru.  
  
"Your really the slayer known as the Dark Tiger?" asked the one in a crimson cloak like Raye's. Hotaru nodded. There eyes grew with interest.  
  
"Solider? You mean the Perfect Solider? Which makes you Shinigmai and Dragon right? That would explain how you can be in the sun. " said Mina. Each nodded only Solider didn't take his eyes off Hotaru.  
  
"We take our leave." he said. Hotaru nodded and broke away from his gaze.  
  
"We must check on the others as well." She slightly bowed her head, but not enough for them to think she was going to be friendly. The girls turned and headed in the opposite direction. The vampires stood there watching them. They then turned and headed for home. The other two would be back from helping the others.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  
sorry if this chap was a bit short. but anyway thanks for reading so now please review. bye  
  
Death 


	10. The Cemetery

Sorry about not updating sooner. i'm in Drama and we have been doing plays latley and there going up tonight. so i've been occupied with that. anyway enough about me and more on the story so here it is  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When the girls arrived home they called a meeting. It turns out that the two absent members of the vampire group were helping Haruka, Lita and Ami. Rini was confused till Ami filled her in on the vampires. Once they were done they separated. Ami and Michiru took Rini to teach her about the ways of Vampires, Spirits, and demons. They had divided the work. Lita and Hotaru would teach Rini to fight. Raye would teach her to sense there presence and get rid of Spirits. Amy and Michiru would educate her on them. And Mina and Haruka would help with strategies and weapons. She would be doing this after school on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. And almost all day on the weekends.  
  
Hotaru decided to go for a walk. She always did so when she needed time to think. Subconsciously she walked into the cemetery. Though it was still light out so not many vampires would be there if any. She looked among the names sighing every time she saw a tomb for a child or baby. These ones haunted her mind. How could fate be so cruel? She finally came to one were it read.   
  
Samantha Heart  
  
1994-1998  
  
May Heaven be your new playground.   
  
At this Hotaru felt a tear roll down her cheek. This girl was only five, a year younger than Rini. She sat down by the grave and watched the sun go down.   
  
"Sunset already? How long was I hear for?" she asked no one.  
  
"About four hours." came a voice she turned around to see Heero. He froze when he saw tears in her eyes.  
  
"Have you been following me, or were you here already?" she asked turning away. He walked over and sat down next to her.  
  
"I arrived a little before you did. But I didn't follow you around the cemetery. I...had someone to see." Hotaru looked over at him and saw pain wrighten across his face. He turned to her tombstone and read it.  
  
"Did you know her?" Hotaru shook her head.  
  
"No...I just think it's so sad that she had to die at such a young age. As well as all the other children buried her." she said looking at the ground. Without warning she began to cry. She hadn't cried in ages and it felt so good to get it out now. A arm wrapped around her shoulder and pulled her away. She let herself cry on Heero's shoulder. All the pain from the previous years and even before that. She felt the pain of when she had nearly gotten all her friends killed from battles from both times. She felt the pain of being alone for all those years before she became a scout. Then she hadn't allowed herself to cry that much, now all that came back to her.   
  
Heero didn't move away or groan from her weakness. He didn't see it as a weakness at all. He could tell she wasn't just crying for the dead children, but from other things as well. Soon the sun was almost down and Hotaru finally stopped crying. She looked up at him and blushed.  
  
"I'm sorry. It's just.." Heero stopped her by putting a finger to her mouth.  
  
"I understand. No need to explain. Well it's getting dark we'd better get going." he said helping her up. Hotaru nodded and they walked out of the cemetery. Hotaru felt a wash of dizziness run over her. She knew what was going to happen next. Heero caught her in time as she fainted. He looked at her and shook his head. It looked like she would be staying with him, sense he didn't know where her house was. He gently got her on his back and walked home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
ta da! i'll start updating a little more often now. but now i'm a stage manager for another play. hopfully that won't keep me to busy. anyway. don't wish me luck saw break a leg. you'll curse us if you wish us luck. it's an old superstition, but hey it's one that works. Review please.  
  
Death 


	11. A Real Breakfast

Hi! SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY.....etc, that I haven't updated. It's just it was getting to close to the part were I had stopped so I had to think of what would happen next after...oops... almost gave it away. Well you'll find out I guess. Here's the next chap. hope you liked the title.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own either animes ok? Ok.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Heero what were you thinking!?" asked Duo as Heero laid Hotaru down in one of the guest rooms.  
  
"I didn't really have a choice Maxwell she passed out before we even got out of the cemetery." A sly grin appeared on Duo's face.  
  
"And what were you doing with her in the cemetery...alone?" he said. Heero grunted.  
  
" I was there when she came in only around sunset did I even talk to her. She was crying." he said looking back at Hotaru. Wufei snorted.  
  
"Of course she was. She's a weak onna, they all cry when they go to cemetery's" Heero shot a death glare which made Wufei shut up.  
  
"Well I guess we won't all be able to go out tonight. Heero you have to stay here sense she'll want to find some one she knows when she's awake. I will stay here to. Any one else?" asked Quatre. Trowa nodded, which left Duo and Wufei free to come and go. They crowded out of the room. Heero was the last one out and shut the door.   
  
Back at the girls house everyone was pacing around wandering what happened to Hotaru. Raye was scanning the fires, Amy was trying to track Hotaru with her computer, which left the rest walking or driving around for her. Only Lita stayed to watch over Rini. Lita was teaching Rini how to bake cookies to get her mind away from Hotaru. Rini's eyes glazed and a white aura surrounded her. Lita gasped. Raye and Ami came running into the room.  
  
"Hotaru....Hotaru's ok." said Rini in a dull tone. Raye knew she was in a trance.  
  
"Are you sure Rini? Were is she?" she asked kneeling down.  
  
"She's safe... she's very safe. And still alive too." the others looked at each other. Rini let out an annoyed scream.  
  
"Hotaru wake up!" then passed out. Ami went to call the others to get them home while Lita and Raye put Rini to bed.  
  
Hotaru bolted up after hearing someone shout her name. She could have sworn it was Rini's voice. A hand rested on her shoulder and a glass of water was waved in front of her. She took it and looked up to meet Prussian blue eyes.  
  
"Feeling better?" Heero asked. She nodded and took a gulp of water.  
  
"Where am I?" she asked looking around the room.   
  
"At my place. You should rest some more. It's only two in the morning." he said taking the water away when she finished. She turned to him, her eyes stunned.  
  
"Were you here this whole time?" she asked. Heero nearly blushed but took hold of his emotions.  
  
"Yes." he said sitting in a chair next to her bed. She still looked at him.  
  
"You didn't have to." he brushed the comment aside.  
  
"I had to be here if you woke up. Or else you'd think someone might have kidnaped you or something. But I'll leave you to sleep now." he said getting up and walking to the door.  
  
"Heero?" he turned to see Hotaru smile, he felt the ice around his heart quickly melt.  
  
"Thank you." she said and fell fast asleep. He stood there for a moment then went to his room.  
  
Hotaru woke to the sound of someone screaming.  
  
"MAXWELL!! I'm going to cut that braid off your head!!!"   
  
"Please stop Wu-man I promise not to play a prank on you again!" Hotaru got out of bed and peeked through her door. At the same time Heero exited his room.  
  
"Stop it do you want to wake Hotaru!?" he said rushing over and braking the two up.   
  
"Well Maxwell rigged my door so when I opened it ice water fell on me." cried Wufei struggling under Heero's grip. Hotaru couldn't help but smile. She opened the door and stepped out.  
  
"You sound like Minako and Raye-chan." she said walking over. The boys turned. Heero looked slightly confused, Wufei had a scowl on, and Duo smiled.  
  
"Well hello there sleeping beauty." he said grinning. Hotaru blushed. Heero glared at Duo for a moment then looked back at Hotaru.   
  
"Hotaru these are my friends Duo Maxwell and Wufei Chang." both boys nodded. A bell went off and they went down stairs.  
  
"Come on breakfast is ready. I'm sure your hungry." said Heero as he led her downstairs. There she met Quatre and Trowa. Quatre asked.  
  
"So Miss Tomoe how are you feeling?"   
  
"Please just Hotaru after all I'm not much younger than you guys." Duo coughed up his milk. Hotaru stared at him for a moment then continued. "But I'm feeling much better thank you." Trowa came back from the kitchen with cereal and milk.   
  
"Oh man not again. I'm sick of cereal." complained Duo.   
  
"Then make something for yourself, that is if you have a death wish." said Wufei, but he to was tired of it. Hotaru stood up.  
  
"I'll cook." the boys stopped arguing and looked at her. "I may not be as go as Makoto but she did teach me a little. How's eggs and Bacon sound?" Quatre jumped up and quickly showed her to the kitchen. There she began to make there breakfast. The boys waited patently till she came out. The smell made Duo drool. She served them and they dug in.  
  
"Wow Hotaru this is really good." said Quatre. Very one nodded.  
  
"Yah Makoto had to teach me, I'm not a very good cook." she said then took a sip of orange juice.  
  
"I disagree." said Trowa. Hotaru then remembered.  
  
"Oh no! Makoto. She and the others must be worried sick. May I use your phone?" Heero nodded and showed her were it was. She dialed the number and waited for someone to answer.  
  
"Hello?" it was Haruka. Not Hotaru's first choice.  
  
"Hey Haruka it's me Hotaru."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
wa la. hope u like. i'll try to update sooner, but i've said that before. oh well. review please.  
  
Death 


	12. The Dance?

ello everyone! now i was going to leave you hanging a bit more, but some of you sounded like you were about to have a heart attack. now i'm not going to mention any names. *coughs*kyebaka*coughs*. jk. you now i love you all. so review and tell me what you think.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Last Time   
  
"Oh no! Makoto. She and the others must be worried sick. May I use your phone?" Heero nodded and showed her were it was. She dialed the number and waited for someone to answer.  
  
"Hello?" it was Haruka. Not Hotaru's first choice.  
  
"Hey Haruka it's me Hotaru."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!!!" Hotaru held the phone away from her ear.  
  
"I'm really sorry. I had fainted on my way home so Heero took me to his house." Haruka's voice became softer.  
  
"Are you all right?" "Yes." "Wait!! Who's Heero? You stayed at a boys house!!!" Hotaru let out a sigh.  
  
"Well I didn't have a choice. Don't worry I'll be home soon." "Hotaru!!! don't you dare hang up!!!!" to late Hotaru hung up the phone and went back to the dining room.  
  
"Who was that we could hear her all the way over here?" asked Duo.  
  
"Oh that was my guardian. She's very protective of me and my sisters. I'm sorry but I must leave now. Thank you so much for your help and kindness." she said slightly bowing. Heero rose.  
  
"I'll show you to the exit." with that she followed him to the door.  
  
"Thanks again Heero. Bye." she said before hugging him and running off. Heero stood in his spot. Her touch had made him frozen to the ground. A laugh came from above him. He looked to see Milliardo jump down.  
  
"Well well, what do we have here? Perhaps...another person to make mine." he said to Heero. Heero's blood boiled.   
  
"If you lay a hand on her. I swear I'll kill you." he said in a poisonous tone. Milliardo smiled.  
  
"So you do have feelings for that girl. Well all the more reason." he said then vanished. Heero clenched his hands till blood dripped. He stalked inside and went to his room.  
  
"I can't let him make her like us. I must protect her from him at all costs." he told himself.  
  
"So who was this boy Hotaru?" asked a sly Mina. Every one wanted details on her night out. Haruka was the only one not happy. Hotaru sighed.  
  
"He's a boy from school, and nothing happened. I fainted at the cemetery and he took me to his home. I cooked them breakfast and left." Raye's face became bored.  
  
"I'm sure that's all that happened. You are one of the least boy crazy people I know." said Lita. Hotaru shot her a glare but kept silent. Wanting to change the subject she turned the topic to the vampire clan.  
  
"They have been quiet for to long. I wonder what's up?" the others nodded.   
  
"There's also been no reports of demon activity. The full moon is tomorrow night. We might get something then. Though word does travel fast when there are new slayers in town." said Michiru. Haruka grunted and sat on the couch.   
  
"Well whatever, when they show we'll destroy them." she growled. Hotaru glared at her.  
  
"Do you really think it's that simple? We just go over and kill them and are done? This is no ordinary clan. These vampires can go in the sun light! They are one of the oldest. Think about that!" with that she stormed upstairs and into her room.  
  
Night crept by again and the slayers slipped out of their home. Tonight's target was a bar downtown, that had a number of deaths. The girls spread out in there usual spots and looked around for anyone suspicious. Lita, Raye and Hotaru were having a bit of difficulty with a few drunks.  
  
"Come on babies. We don't bite. Unless you want us to." one said.  
  
"I'm giving you a fair warning. Back off." Lita hissed. This just made the idiots laugh.  
  
"What are you going to do about it princess? Throw drinks on us?"  
  
Raye picked up her glass. "Actually that's not a bad idea." she said dumping her drink on his head. Hotaru followed her example with the other guy. The men bolted up, and yelped.  
  
"Why you little hores. You'll pay for that." he said reaching for them. A hand shot out and grabbed his. They all turned to see Trowa, Wufei, and Heero. "Get lost." Wufei hissed. Trowa tightened his grip then released it. The two drunks stumbled then ran off.  
  
"Thanks Trowa. What are you doing here anyway?" Lita asked. "Well we got bored with staying home and decided to go out. Hey do you think I can ask you something?" he asked. Lita grinned. "You just did but another question is ok too." Hotaru and Raye giggled as she walked off with him. Heero approached Hotaru.  
  
"Actually I would like to ask you something too." Hotaru nodded and followed, which left Raye and Wufei alone. "So what is it Heero?" she asked as they reached the other side of the room.   
  
"Well it's kind of short notice, but I was wondering if you...wanted....to go to a masquerade with me?" He asked, he had been avoiding her gaze the whole time. Hotaru noted a hint of red on his cheeks and smiled.   
  
"I'd love to go with you." she said, then mentally kicked herself. Heero looked up at her.  
  
"You will? Thanks Hotaru. You don't know how much this means to me. Now want to dance?" Hotaru nodded and he led her out onto the dance floor.  
  
At Midnight the girls left. Lita, Raye and Hotaru were a little to quiet for the others liking. But they didn't bother asking. The three met up in Lita's room. Raye plopped down on the bed. Lita took a seat next to her and Hotaru took the floor.  
  
"Let me guess. They asked you two to this ball thing as well?" Raye asked. They nodded.  
  
"And let me guess that we all said yes, because we weren't thinking?" Lita put in. Another nod  
  
"we're going against the rules big time. If the others found out, we're toast." said Raye.  
  
"Lets just hope they don't find out. Now it's going to be tomorrow we can just saw we're going to see a movie." Hotaru said. Raye and Lita both grinned evilly.  
  
"Well, well. Little miss Hotaru is going against the rules and is now thinking of lying to the others about it. This is a first. But we can't go with that plan. We'll be all dolled up." Raye said.  
  
"Leave this to me. I'll come up with something to tell them. But for now, lets just go to bed." Lita said shoving Raye onto the floor with her foot. They laughed then went to there own rooms to sleep.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
ello again. thats it for this chappy. sry i'm on a sugar high right now so i have to go outside and run off some energy. well that's what my mom told me to do. Review please.  
  
Death 


	13. The lie, the shopping, and the ball

finally here is the next chapter. i had been wrighting more on it so i had to wait a little while. but here it is so please enjoy.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next day the three plus Ami and Mina went out on a shopping trip. Lita had told them that they were to go to the masquerade to scope out for demons and vampires that might show up. Haruka and Michiru had agreed to this, and to watch Rini too. They first went to Victoria Secrets for nice undergarments that wouldn't show up under dresses. Next was the body shop where they bought different oil perfumes. Then came the time for the dresses at Macy's. After spending two hours there they found the dresses they wanted. Last was the shoes which took only half an hour.   
  
"That was fun." Mina said as they sat at the food court. "I can't believe we actually get to go to a masquerade. How did you get in anyway?" Lita froze. She hadn't thought that far. Raye quickly came to the rescue.  
  
"We hacked there system and put us on the guests list. There had been reports of demon work at some of these things." she lied. Ami looked suspicious but oddly kept quiet. Once done with lunch the girls headed home to get ready.  
  
"Would you guys hurry up. You've been in there ever since you were done with your showers." Haruka said knocking at the door. "You'll be late." Michiru giggled at her lovers attempts.  
  
"Haruka calm done. I just have to finish up with Raye." she said behind the door. She was helping the girls with their make-up. Lita and Mina were fighting over the mirror for one last check. Ami and Hotaru were helping each other fasten there dresses. "I think their done now. Oh come on you two you look fine." she said opening the door. Each girl stepped out. Haruka whistled and clapped for each of them. Ami and Hotaru blushed while the others soaked it up.   
  
"We better be going. Don't want to be late." Hotaru said. Rini looked confused.  
  
"I thought you were. You know 'fashionably late.'" they all laughed.  
  
"Well not when you're slaying. You girls got your pens?" Michiru asked. They all nodded and headed to the car. They waved good-bye to Mich and Rini as Haruka drove them off.  
  
They arrived at the mansion in no time with Haruka driving. They all got out when she opened the door and waved good bye. "Ok lets split up... and act normal." Ami pleaded. They all smiled and did so. Hotaru couldn't find Heero anywhere. She decided to go through the entrance that lead to the ball room. Maybe he was in there. Right when she walked through the curtain all eyes were on her. She was at the top of a grand staircase. A man asked her, her name. She replied and he announced her.  
  
Heero was talking Duo when he began grinning wolfishly. Heero was confused till he heard them announce Hotaru. He turned to face the stairs and almost dropped his glass. There she stood at the top of the stairs looking like a goddess. Her purplish-black hair was pulled back and held with a black butterfly with purple beaded wings. Her dress touched the floor, and was a soft dark purple. It had two thin straps that held it. Two lose pieces of the purple fabric hung in the back and swayed when she walked, giving it a princess affect. She had on black gloves and a black choker. Nothing else was needed. (I have that dress. that's why I used it. Hehe.)  
  
  
  
He made his way to the bottom of the stairs, and when she reached it he held out his hand. She smiled sweetly and took it. He led her away from the other guys who were wanting to meet her. "Shall we dance?" he asked as a new song started. She nodded and they began. "Hotaru you look...there isn't even a word for how beautiful you are." Hotaru giggled.  
  
"You just used on." he smiled. "So what is this party for?" she asked.   
  
"Look who's way behind the calender. I t's a Christmas party." she looked surprised at this which made him laugh. Hotaru smiled, slaying plus school had gotten the better of her she guessed. Heero ended the dance with a dip.  
  
Ami was so confused. She had no idea where to go. Earlier she had opened a door and found a couple making out. Quatre had asked her out when she bumped into him and Duo at the bar the other night. They had both asked her and Mina to go. She had a hunch that's how the others knew about this party. She finally asked one of the butlers and he showed her the entrance. Once past the curtains she regretted her decision to come. A man asked her, her name and announced her. She calmly walked down the stairs. Her knuckles were white from holding onto the rail so tight. A hand rested on them when she neared the bottom.   
  
"Relax Ami. I'm here now know." Ami turned her head to see the smiling face of Quatre. "You look amazing Ami." this caused a blush to occur. But it was true. Her blue hair had little diamond barrettes on each side. She had on a dark blue dress that puffed out a bit and the bottom half had a thin layer of a see through silver cloth. She whore blue gloves and a diamond necklace, with diamond earrings. He took her to the dance floor were they began to dance.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
oh yah first 2 couples down and 3 to go. please reveiw on this chapter and tell me what you think.  
  
Death 


	14. The Ball part 2

Hello. well here's the rest of the dates for the evening. i hope you like them. Review.

* * *

Lita had found a different way in, and was happy when she realized she didn't have to be announced. Though this did make it a bit harder to find Trowa. 'Just my luck. I don't have to go down that damned staircase but now I can't even find Trowa.' she thought as she got a glass of wine. "You know you are a bit under aged to be drinking that." came a familiar voice. She turned and met the same emerald eyes.   
  
Trowa couldn't help but stare. She looked so...so....wonderful in that. Her hair of course was in it's traditional ponytail but was tied with a golden ribbon. Her dress was forest green and had ivy vines as it's straps and also along the low collar. She wore no gloves but had several gold bracelets on each arm, as well as a gold chain with an ivy leave pendant around her neck. And last was her trademark rose earrings. "After this glass shall we dance?" he asked. She smiled and nodded her head.  
  
Mina was lost once she saw the outside of the place. How could anyone find there way inside? Plus she didn't want to go in just yet, she had spotted a pond to the side of the house and wanted to sit there for a while. She sighed a sigh of relieve when she realized she was alone. She leaned up against a ground leveled balcony and watched the moon's reflection in the water. Warm arms suddenly wrapped around her waist and lifted her up onto the railing. She let out a yelp and heard a chuckle that sounded familiar. "Duo you scared me." she breathed.  
  
"Sorry I couldn't help myself. I wanted you a little more near me." he said when she turned to look at him. "I saw your friend, Hotaru. Man she looked like a goddess, but you look like an angel." he said.  
  
"I thought goddesses were better." she said putting on a pout. Duo shook his head. "No way. Goddesses can be mean sometimes, but angels are always pure." Mina smiled and leaned into him. Her golden silk dress shined from the moons light. She had her hair the same only with a silver rose clip. The only accessaries she had was a golden choker and silver pearl earrings. Duo smiled. "You're my angel."  
  
Raye was getting more anger by the minute. Like Lita she found another way in and was now swarmed by guys. Each saying how beautiful she looked and asking her to dance. "I already told you I have a date." she nearly yelled. "Well I don't see him anywhere." "I'm right here now leave." came a stern voice. They all turned to see Wufei who grabbed Raye's hand and pulled her out of the crowd. Once clear of the guys Raye let out a sigh. "Thanks Wufei."   
  
Now Wufei could see her more clearly and his jaw nearly dropped. She wore a long red dress that had diamonds outlining the bottom of the bodice. And would have been backless but two red ribbons circled it. A diagonal wavy piece of the cloth started at the diamonds and went to the bottom and the whole bottom had silver and red glitter on it. She also had dangly diamond earrings. Her hair stayed the same. (My friend has this dress. All the others I made up though)"You look gorgeous onna." Raye glared at him.  
  
"Wufei don't call me..." she didn't have time to finish as he took her hands and began to dance.  
  
Heero led Hotaru out onto one of the balconies outside. They had danced for like four songs and needed a break. Hotaru stared out at the Moon over the lake. It reminded her so much of her past lives. She slightly shook her head, she shouldn't be thinking of that on such a night as this. A hand rested on her shoulder. She looked up into Prussian blue eyes. "You ok?" he asked. She nodded and rested her head on his shoulder. Heero tensed a bit but relaxed. The smell of lavender came to his sense's. Hotaru was truly different. Not one girl made him feel this way yet here this girl was, breaking down the barrier he had put up around him for so long.   
  
Hotaru was mentally kicking herself again. It wasn't him that was pushing herself to do this it was her own self. Once Rini became a slayer she could quit and then fall in love. It wasn't supposed to be happening now. She was sure the others were having the same problem. Another part of her was saying deal with it. Love comes whenever it chooses, not when you choose. She knew it was right. She felt an arm snake around her waist and pull her closer. She smiled. Maybe this wasn't so bad.

* * *

i know that was a little short but bare with me. i got an even bigger suprise coming soon. so keep reviewing and reading if you want to know what it is.  
  
Ja na  
  
Death 


	15. Lightning Baron

ello! sorry this took longer to update then my other fic. but hey at least i did. anyway, i'm going to be out of town for awhile and i won't be back till JUly so you will have to wait. also one last thing. i'm writing a new DBZ/SM fic, but i don't know who to pair 17 with. so could you guys maybe vote on that. choices are:  
Mina, Setsuna, or Usagi. so please vote on that. and review on this chap.

* * *

Hotaru awoke in her bed the next morning. Her dress was on the chair next to her, as well as all her jewelry. The events of last night were still fresh in her mind. She looked at the clock and grunted. It was six. For once she would have loved to sleep in. Then something snapped.   
  
"Oh no! Christmas is only two days away! The shopping!" she whispered loudly to herself.   
  
She scrambled out of bed and got ready. Quietly she ate breakfast and snuck out. She hoped she remembered what everyone wanted. First was the music store. There she bought Ami a flute and Michiru a new case for the violin Haruka was getting her. She went into all kinds of store for her sisters and friends. For MIna she got several cd's that she had wanted. For Lita she got a new set of cooking pots and pans. Raye would get a new priestess rode, Rini would get a few dolls plus some new daggers. Serena and Darien got a certificate to the spa. This left one person.  
  
"What would Heero like?" she asked herself as she rested. He wasn't the type to wear any kind of jewelry or watches. She should have asked him last night. She looked up at a store and smiled, it was perfect. She bought what she wanted and left for home. She had to run to her room to keep everyone from seeing there presents. She hid them in time as Michiru entered.  
  
"Hotaru we have demons at the park." she said. Hotaru nodded and grabbed her pen. Michiru led her to the computer. It showed about 23 of the things scattered around the park.  
  
"We never get a brake around here do we?" Haruka whined. The others came in, a little upset at being woken up. "Alright. Michiru you stay with Rini the rest of us can handle these freaks. Well spread out once we reach them. Remember to try and get information out of them before killing them. That means you Raye." Raye grinned and they left the house. Once a good distance they transformed into there slayer uniforms.   
  
The demons were everywhere. Setting things on fire, chasing people, and throwing mud at everyone. Ami ducked as one of these mud balls passed over her head. "There more like children then actual demons." she said. They spread out and began the kill.   
  
"AQUA MIST." Ami cried out enveloping the park in a thick layer of fog.  
  
"Nice one Ice. VINE WRAPS" Vines wrapped themselfs around several of the demons. They would be the ones they questioned. They set to work on killing the rest for now.  
  
"SILENT SURPRISE" it became quiet for three seconds then the ground exploded below four to the demons.   
  
"FLAME ARROWS."  
  
"LOVE WHIP." The combined attacks blew away 7 more. Wind eagle cut through the rest with her sword. Ice owl let the mist down. The two Lighting wolf had were struggling against their binds. "I don't think you'll be going anywhere. Now who do you work for." Eagle asked. One spat at her but she blocked it with her cape. She then picked him up be the neck. "Tell me and we might let you live an extra day."  
  
"Alright." it squeaked. It opened it's mouth to say more when a black fire engulfed it and it's companion. Eagle released it quickly before the fire touched it. " RAVEN!! I said to wait till we got information!" she yelled. "But I didn't do that!" Raye screamed back  
  
"No....I did." they all turned to face a man sitting on a branch of a tree. His platinum hair blew and had a metal mask over his eyes. He was wearing a black cape. Lita stepped forward.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" He smiled. "Many call me Milliardo . But you ladies would best know me as ...Lightning Baron." the girls backed up. He laughed. " I see my reputation pursues me well. Now which one of you is Dark Tiger?" Hotaru hesitated but stepped forward. She wasn't going to show fear now. He inspected her and smiled.  
  
"You would serve well as a vampire if I didn't have to kill you. Now were is the other? The young Light rabbit?" Hotaru tensed. How did he know that name? Rini had never been on a hunt before. "She's not here. And you will not have her." she yelled at him.   
  
"Well I will once I have you my dear." he waved his hand and a dark bubble surrounded her. "Let her go!" Mina yelled trying to blast the bubble away. A wooden arow zoomed ahead and aimed for his heart. He saw it and moved, but it had broken his concentration on the bubble and it disappeared. Five clocked figures jumped down in front of the girls.  
  
"Get out of here Milliardo. You will not get those two girls as long as we live. Which I might add is a very long time." Shinigmai said.  
  
"Rest assure it you five have disturbed my business for the last time. I will be back to get them." Milliardo said and vanished. The five turned to the girls. "You ladies alright?" Shinigmai asked. They nodded as Lita and Haruka helped Hotaru up.  
  
" I think that barrier just took some energy from her so she couldn't blast her way out." Mina said. Then looked at them. "Why did you help us? I mean we're supposed to be enemies."  
  
"Who ever said we weren't? We just don't want Milliardo to get that power too. Our goal is only the same. Now take care of your friend, she is after all what he wants." Perfect Solider said. They turned to leave. Hotaru gasped as she tried to stand. "No wait..." they turned to look at her. "Thank you...I know we're enemies....but...you saved me. Thank you." she breathed then fainted. Haruka lifted her up and headed back towards the house. The boys nodded and also left.

* * *

well there's the chap for ya. hope you all liked it. so now all that is left is the reviews. so please do that and vote if you like.  
  
Ja ne  
  
Death 


	16. Christmas Songs

ello! again, i'm going to be out of town for awhile and i won't be back till JUly so you will have to wait. also one last thing. i'm writing a new DBZ/SM fic, but i don't know who to pair 17 with. so could you guys maybe vote on that. choices are:  
  
Mina, Setsuna, or Usagi. so please vote on that. and review on this chap.Yeah todays my Birthday. my sweat sixteen too. "does a victory dance." oops haha. heres the next chap.

* * *

Rei and Mina were the only ones left. Once out of sight they changed back into there original form.  
  
"That was weird. Considering that Lighting Baron was the one who had created those five." Mina noted as they walked into a café. Rei was to deep in thought to really listen as they ordered what they wanted. Then she spoke.  
  
"What if they didn't want to become immortals." she whispered. "I mean apart from slayer's people would do anything to gain that immortality. We don't because we now the true pain and danger of it." Mina seemed to be thinking about this.  
  
"You might be right. I mean if I was a vampire I would hate it. Not being able to stay with your family or loved ones."   
  
"Exactly. What if they loved their life the way it was." she said stirring her cappuccino. Mina nodded and took a bite of her pie. They both gazed out the window as the wind picked up. Once they were finished they got up and went shopping for x-mas presents.  
  
Setsuna stared through her time stream at the events happing to her friends. She knew a great battle was drawing near. How near she couldn't tell which worried her. Usually she could see everything but for some reason Fate was going to allow her, and neither was Destiny. The girls were falling into a trap, and the boys aren't the ones setting it. This was going to get messy and it looked like she would have to get involved.  
  
The rest of the day went by quickly for the girls. Hotaru spent most of it resting and watching Rini. It was finally Christmas eve and the house...er...mansion was busy as usual. Lita and Michiru were cooking and yelled at anyone who entered the kitchen. Michiru had to actually chase Haruka out with a frying pan to get her away from the desert they were making. Rei was getting the luminaries(1) ready outside. Ami and Rini were finishing the decorations while Hotaru and Mina put some music on and arranged the furniture around.  
  
"Phew. Man Hotaru this couch was a lot heavier than I thought." Mina whined. Ami looked over her shoulder.  
  
"Hotaru should you even be doing stuff like that? That incident yesterday took a lot out of you." Hotaru looked at her blue haired friend. "Don't worry about it Ami I'm fine. Oops" she said as she dropped it. Mina let out a scream and charged at Hotaru who ran.  
  
"HOTARU!!That was my foot!!!!" she yelled. Haruka fell to the floor laughing as the usually caring and outgoing girl chased her friend around. Finally Mina calmed down and let Hotaru breathe. "Next time try to ...pay...attention please." Hotaru nodded.  
  
"Haruka why don't you get off your lazy bum and help us." Hotaru wheezed. Haruka just smiled.  
  
"Fine, fine." she said getting up to help move the table.   
  
"The guests should be arriving soon everyone ready?" Michiru asked as she and Lita set up the food bar. Haruka and Michiru were having a little business party. They nodded and ran up stairs to change. It wasn't going to be fancy like the masquerade they went to, but they did have to dress up. After about ten more minutes the door bell rang, issuing the beginning of the night.  
  
It was another ten minutes before the girls decided to go down stairs. Rini was already down there enjoying all the praise she was getting. Lita and Rei made gagging faces which made the others laugh. To tell the truth they were bored. There was nothing ever to do at these parties and every year they would sneak away. Once Michiru was occupied, one by one they headed up the stairs and into Hotaru's room.  
  
"I have a great idea. Ami and Rei go get your flute's. Lita your keyboard, and Mina your Christmas music." she said. Not knowing what the little slayer of Death was planning they obeyed and came back. By then Hotaru at set up a little area on the roof. They caught on and got in their positions. They gave Mina a nod and began to play Silent Night. Mina began the verses.  
  
Si..le..nt night  
  
Ho..ly.. Night  
  
all...is warm...  
  
All...is bright...  
  
People in the streets stopped to look up at hem as they played on and listened. Among this audience were our favorite group of boys. They too had stopped at the music and looked up. Their eyes growing wide as they saw who was playing the music. They listened till they finished.  
  
Sle....ep in hea....venly   
  
pe....ace......  
  
Sleep...in Heaven...ly  
  
Peace.......  
  
Everyone clapped as they finished up. The girls smiled and bowed. Hotaru then stepped forward and changed the music. The others rested as she began her solo. She began to play The Christmas Song(2). She closed her eyes as she played on. Not even glancing at the music. She swayed a little now and then, and finished with a bow. Clapping and cheering was heard and she bowed again. Lita poked her.  
  
"Don't look now but we have a few very important people in the crowd." she whispered. Hotaru scanned the crowd until her eyes rested on Prussian blue ones, and smiled.   
  
They played two more songs then indicated for the boys to meet them around the back. The girls climbed down though Rei slipped and was caught by Wufei before she hit the ground. He set her down and looked to see if she was alright.   
  
"So what brings you guys here?" Mina asked.  
  
"Well babe, we wanted to see the lights. What were you ladies doing on the roof on Christmas Eve?" Duo asked in return.  
  
"Our guardians are having a business party. We always get bored at those things, so Hotaru came up with the idea." Ami explained. "About that you all had dates to that dance didn't you." she said to Lita, Rei, and Hotaru.   
  
"Well...a...yeah we kind of did." Lita stuttered. "But that means shy Ami did to. And of course Mina." she replied slyly. Mina and Ami blushed and hung their heads.   
  
"Don't worry it's not like we're going to tell." Hotaru reassured them.  
  
"Tell who?" Duo asked. Rei turned to him. "Well our guardian, Haruka doesn't like us having boyfriends till we're moved out of the house."  
  
"Haruka? Isn't she the onna we heard yelling at Hotaru the day she stayed with us?" Wufei said.  
  
"Yeah...wait that was your house she stayed at?" Mina nearly yelled. They nodded. "Wow...small world." she said rather to her self than the others.   
  
"And Wufei how many times do I have to say it? Don't call us onna's!" Rei snapped.  
  
"Well it's what you are!" he snapped back. They kept exchanging curse words and comebacks. The others chose to ignore them.  
  
"Well we better be getting back to the party. Michiru will be mad when she finds out we're gone...again." Lita sighed. The girls nodded reluctantly and said good by. Hotaru and Lita had to drag Rei off before she literally attached Wufei. "Man you two are an unstable couple aren't you?" they said. The girls waved one last time then went in.

* * *

there we are. and stop whinning the last chap wasn't that short, but anyway i hoped you liked this one, that surprise i was talking about is coming up soon so keep reading and reviewing, also if you like please vote on the pairings for my DBZ/SM fic arigato. Ja ne  
  
Death 


	17. Christmas Day

HI!!!! I'm back everyone. i did tell you that i was on vaction. so i couldn't updtae but now i'm back. oh yeah and next xhapter there is going to be a big shocker so continue to read. and the sooner you review the sooner i update. so on with the next chapter.

* * *

"Well that was unexpected." Quatre said. Duo grinned at his fellow comrades. "So this all means we had dates to...when we aren't supposed to for a different reason. Even the women hater Wufei." at that Wufei brought out his katana and began chasing Duo. The others followed as the two raced home.  
  
Hotaru awoke to something nuzzling and licking her hand. She sat up to see Titan. "Wake up mistress. There are those boxes that hold things downstairs again." he purred. (Note: only Hotaru and Rini can hear him.) "I'm up. And there called presents. I think you have some too. Lets go see." she said slipping on her purple robe that had little fireflies on it. The huge cat nodded and followed her downstairs.   
  
Rini, Mina, and Michiru were already down there. Mina was trying to keep Rini from opening her presents while trying to hide her own temptations. Michiru was lighting candles and playing some Christmas music. "Good morning Hotaru. Rini no I said not yet." Mina said grabbing the present away from Rini. Rini let it go then ran to Titan to give him a hug. He purred and let her ride him.   
  
"Good that will keep her occupied. Let's go wake the others." she said Hotaru nodded and they went to do so. They first woke up Ami, LIta, and Rei. Then they all went to Haruka's room. Lita counted down.  
  
"1...2...3"  
  
"MERRY CHRISTMAS HARUKA!!" they dashed downstairs as the racer came out with a pillow trying to wack them. Michiru was waiting at the bottom and grabbed the pillow away. They all gathered around the tree and began ripping open there presents.   
  
"Here Titan this one's for you." Rini said handing him a present. The Tiger looked at it. "Could you open it for me little one?" Rini nodded and did so. When it was fully opened she pulled out a new collar. It was a huge black one with spikes on it. There was a tag that read. 'Titan' on it. Hotaru helped take off his old worn collar and put on the new one. It was perfect for him.  
  
"Oh it looks good Titan." Rei said patting his head before ripping at another present. Soon they were all finished, and began to eat their breakfast. They were helping Michiru wash the dishes when the door bell rang. Ami went to answer it. Pretty soon she zoomed past them and up the stairs into her room. They all poked there heads out of the kitchen wandering why there usually shy calm sister was in such a hurry.   
  
Soon the ice princess exited her room with a sigh. She saw them and sweat dropped. Closing her eyes she walked down the stairs.  
  
"Who was that Ami? And why were in such a hurry?" Haruka asked from her position on the couch. Ami turned pale.  
  
"Oh...it was...a wrong delivery. And I just noticed I...was still in my robe." she stammered.   
  
"But Ami you didn't change?" Michiru pointed out.  
  
"Oh...yes well... I decided why should I change? It's still morning. I'm sure a lot of people are still in there robes." Haruka shrugged and continued watching tv. Michiru went back into the kitchen and told the girls they were done.   
  
Mina and Rei grabbed Ami as they headed upstairs. Once out of ear shot they stopped. All eyes were on the blue haired girl who just let out a sigh. "What is wrong Ami? They may not have noticed but we could tell that was a defiant lie." Hotaru asked.  
  
"Follow me." was all she said as she opened the door to her room. There she asked them to sit on her bed as she got something out of her closet. A bunch of little boxes were produced. Each had a tag on it with the girl's names. "That was Duo at the door. He was dressed up as a delivery boy. He said for me to give you guys this. He was doing it in secret since he and the others knew our guardians don't want us to date."  
  
At that she handed each girl there present. They opened them and gasped. Each girl got a little crystal ornament. Ami had received a crystal clam with a blue pearl glued in the middle. Lita had gotten a crystal red rose, which went perfect with her trademark, her rose earrings. Rei was given a crystal raven with rubies for eyes. Mina had received a crystal angel which she smiled at, knowing that was what Duo had called her. Last was Hotaru, she was given a crystal violin. It's strings were wires and it even had the bow. A rose was engraved in it. She looked at the card. It read:  
  
Dear Hotaru,  
  
I hope you like your present. It took me a long time to find something perfect enough for you. Then I saw this at the jewelry store and knew you would love it. Merry Christmas.   
  
Love,  
  
Heero   
  
Hotaru smiled down at the card. She heard sniffling and looked up to see Mina tearing up. The others were all just smiling. This was by far the best Christmas ever.

* * *

there we are.oh. and i'd like you to meet my muse. Tenshi.  
  
Tenshi: is that the veiwers? HI! VEIWERS!  
  
Spirit: i will be using him in some of my fics, he is Hotaru's twin, however he won't be in this one.  
  
Tenshi: i wont'? oh man...oh well.  
  
(note: he's a little like Vash and Duo, so be patient with him. hehe)  
  
well thats it so please review and also vote on the couple for my other fic.   
  
SM/DBZ;  
  
17/Setsuna  
  
17/Minako  
  
17/ Usagi  
  
well Ja ne  
  
Death 


	18. UH! OH!

HI!!!! well here's the surprise you all were waiting for.   
  
Tenshi: hey only two people reviewed, thats not fair!!  
  
Spirpt: i know and thanks to Kristina and ShadowStar21 for doing so.   
  
Tenshi: yes thanks, as for the rest of you.I hate you!! ;sticks tounge out;  
  
Spirit:;whacks him on the back of his head.;baka now they really wont want to reveiew. sorry about him. anyway i would like to point out that i have seen alot of your fics not being updated and i know i read some of those so please update your fics too, cause i know there good and its a waste to leave them unfinished.  
  
Tenshi:;passes out sookies to Kristina and Shadow.; thanks for reviewing.  
  
Spirit: yep if you review you get a cookie so review and vote.

* * *

As the girls were headed down stairs they heard voices from the kitchen. One sounded different yet familiar. The looked inside a dashed in, all except Hotaru, to hug there friend.  
  
"Setsuna what are you doing here?" Rei asked  
  
"Well believe it or not I'm going to be living here for a while." Setsuna looked up at Hotaru, who still stood at the entrance of the kitchen. "Excuse me girls. Hotaru...we need to talk."  
  
The two exited the kitchen and went for a walk. Leaving the others slightly confused.  
  
"What was that about?" Mina asked.  
  
"We told Setsuna what has happened recently. I think she fears for Hotaru like the rest of us." Michiru explained.  
  
The two woman were found in the cemetery. Hotaru was sitting in a tree, while Setsuna casually leaned on it. "Hotaru....the four Judgements have blocked my vision of the future."  
  
"Figures they would. They love watching us suffer, especially Fate." Hotaru said crossing her arms.  
  
"That's only because there is going to be a huge decision that will have to be made. And that all matters upon the maker of that decision. I can't even tell you who that maker is." the red eyed princess said.  
  
"Setsuna...listen I know your worried and all, but it will be fine. Everything turns out ok in the end if it's not ok then it's not the end." Hotaru quoted.  
  
"Were did you learn that from?"  
  
"Internet."  
  
"Oh that's comforting." Setsuna said as Hotaru jumped down.  
  
"I think I'll let you think this over alone. See you back at the house." Hotaru said as she ran off.  
  
"Wha...Hotaru....!" but the girl just kept going. Setsuna let out a sigh and calmly walked out of the cemetery and into a nearby coffee shop, which was practically empty since it was Christmas.  
  
"I'll take a raspberry-tea please and a small brownie ." she asked the lady who looked very bored and annoyed.  
  
"That will be $4.10" Setsuna was taking out her wallet when a hand with the right amount of money appeared in between the two.   
  
"I'll pay for it. That is if you don't mind." said a low cool voice. Setsuna looked up at it's owner and wanted to faint. The man had long platinum blonde hair that reached past his shoulder blades, and lovely light blue eyes.  
  
"Uh...yes, thank you." she said, trying to hide her blush. He handed her, her drink then sat down with her at the booth.  
  
"Sorry I didn't introduce myself. My names Zechs." he said offering his hand.  
  
"Oh, Setsuna." she gave him her own, instead of shaking it though he lightly brushed his lips against it, causing her blush to deepen. "So...ah.."  
  
"You like Stephan King?" he suddenly asked. "I noticed the book sticking out of your purse.  
  
"Ah, oh yes I do. My ah...daughters Ami and Hotaru got me into it. I also like Ann Rice." she answered.   
  
"Really, yes her stories are quiet amazing. I especially like 'Interview with a Vampire.' it makes you think what a vampire would tell you about his immortal life." Zechs said. Setsuna nodded.  
  
They continued to talk about books and other things. Zechs even walked her home.   
  
"Well thank you for walking me home. It was a real pleasure meeting you. Good night." she said. She was about to go inside when a hand grabbing her own stopped her.  
  
"Shall we do this again some time?" came Zechs voice. Setsuna turned back to him and smiled.  
  
"I'd love to." with that they separated.  
  
'Why? Why couldn't I bring myself to kill her! She's just another human like the rest of them. Am I turning into those boys. Falling for any pretty girl that comes my way? No! I refuse to believe that. Tomorrow I'll get her for sure.' Zechs thought or as he was better known at night as Milliardo. He pushed his thoughts aside and went to look for his first meal of the night.  
  
Mina walked around town. It was the day after Christmas and everything was on sale. Even being the shopping queen that she was she found nothing she liked. Everything good had been cleared out of the stores before hand.   
  
"Perfect now what should I do?" she moaned. Suddenly arms snaked around her waist, she let out a gasp, grabbed a hold of them, bent her knees and threw the person over her shoulders. She stood back up getting in a stance. The person let out a groan, and she recognized who it was.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Duo are you ok? I had know idea it was you. I'm so sorry." she cried quickly kneeling next to him to check if he was alright. He just rubbed his back and grinned at her.  
  
"Man, I didn't know you were a fighter. I know better then to do that again." he said, taking her hand to stand.  
  
"Well you shouldn't have done it in the first place baka." Mina looked behind him to see a scowling Wufei and a amused Trowa.  
  
"Oh hi guys." she said. "Sorry Rei and Lita aren't here."  
  
"Why would I want to see that weak onna?" Wufei snapped. Mina just grinned.  
  
"Oh I don't know, I thought the nice crystal raven was a big hint." Duo burst into laughter as Wufei's face got red with embarrassment.   
  
"Well could you tell us where they would be?" Trowa asked, his face emotionless, but his emerald eyes were laughing.   
  
"Well, Lita I think is with Amy at the library, and Rei...is at the park with Hotaru." the blonde said. Duo wrapped an arm around her shoulders.   
  
"Well why don't you two go find your gals while I hang with mine." Trowa nodded and grabbed Wufei to drag him off.  
  
"So Duo how have you been? Oh and thanks for the present. It was so beautiful." she said latching herself onto his arm.   
  
"I'm glad you liked it. I've been doing fine. If you could call being stuck in a house with four other love struck guys fine." he said, this caused Mina to laugh. "Man I love your laugh."  
  
"Oh hey I almost forgot....here this is for you." she said a light blush on her cheeks.   
  
"Really for me, alright." he said and unwrapped it. It was a dagger, and a very cool one at that. Its sheath was black leather with a silver skull etched into it. The hilt was also black and at the base of the blade was a amber stone heart.  
  
"Wow this is cool. Were did you get this?" he asked, as he examined it further.  
  
"London. I used to life there too and I bought it, though I never used it, so I thought you might like it." she said with a smile.  
  
"You kidding me I love it. Of course not as much as I love you." he said looking back at her. Mina's blush deepened, as he inched closer to her. Her blues closed as his lips met hers. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him a little closer to deepen it. They must have been kissing for awhile because when they broke free of each other they saw several people starring and smiling. A few children where pretending to gag. Both blushed and quickly walked away from the crowd.  
  
"Well that interesting." Duo said with a grin. Mina lightly elbowed him in the side.  
  
"Hey it was your fault so quit complaining." she teased.  
  
"Fine then next time I just won't kiss you." he replied, she put on her sad puppy dog eyes and stared up at him. It took a lot of fake tears before the braided teen finally caved in.  
  
"Ok stop that. I was only getting you back. So how about some ice-cream?" Mina immediately perked up and nodded, as they headed to the closest store.

* * *

Hello again. well did you guys like the chapter? what will become of this? will Setsuna find out who Zechs really is? will she change him? will you review?...i hope so. and don't forget to vote to.   
  
well thats it so please vote on the couple for my other fic.   
  
SM/DBZ;  
  
17/Setsuna  
  
17/Minako  
  
17/ Usagi  
  
well Ja ne  
  
Death 


	19. The First Snow

Hello everyone. sorry i haven't updated in awhile. i'm getting lazy, but i must update, which reminds me, you guys need tou update your stories too, a lot of them are really good.  
  
Tenshi: i hate to see a good story go to waste.  
  
Spirit:yeah so keep up the good work and update them  
  
Tenshi: enough about that time for thiz story to be updated.  
  
Spirit: oh right well here it is and enjoy.

* * *

Trowa and Wufei had split up to go there separate ways awhile back. Trowa headed strait for the nearest library. He didn't know why he wanted to see her so badly. Lita seemed like any other high school girl. Wasn't she? On top of that, this wasn't even aloud, unless he wanted to turn her into a vampire. That option was simply out of the question. He would never take her innocence away from her, and force her to live the life he had.   
  
'Now that I think about it...why can't I even bring myself to feast on her blood. I was planning to but now...' the thought of sinking his teeth into her fair skin sickened him. Quickly he pushed that thought out of his mind.   
  
He soon entered the library and saw Lita and Ami looking at a computer screen. They were chatting about something but when he got closer he heard the word 'vampire' and froze. Did they know something? Did they know who he was? What he was? Then he caught something else.  
  
"Man that movie was a total rip off. For one Count Dracula never existed, and the way they made him was so stupid."(guess which movie) Ami said, Lita just nodded, and Trowa relaxed and made his presence known.  
  
"Hey Lita." he said. The two girls turned to see him. Lita smiled as he walked over.  
  
"Hi Trowa. Thanks so much for the Christmas present. I loved it so much." she said hugging him. Trowa blushed a little, and Ami got out of her seat.  
  
"Hey Lita I'll be in the Mystery section if you need me." the blue haired teen said. Lita broke away from Trowa and nodded. Once alone Lita picked up a backpack and rummaged through it, until she produced a small box and bag.  
  
"Here. It's your present from me." she said and handed the two items to him. He quietly opened them. The bag was filled with fresh cookies, which she said was her own secret recipe. The box held four throwing stars. Each had a emerald stone at the base of the five points of each star. He looked up at her to thank her, but saw her head was bowed.   
  
"What? What's wrong?" he asked. She looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"Oh nothing, I guess I was just worried you wouldn't like it." she said. He set the gifts down looked back at her then pulled her into his arms. "I love it Lita. And even if I didn't that wouldn't stop me from loving you." he whispered. Lita smiled and hugged him back.   
  
"I love you too Trowa."  
  
Ami had been watching the couple from her spot behind a row of books. Once they started talking again she went back to looking for books. After awhile she decided to take a break and go outside for some fresh air. She put on her jacket and headed out. Once outside she looked around at all the trees, none of them had leaves since it was the middle of winter. Something small and white flouted down in front of her. She reached out her hand, it soon gracefully landed and melted.   
  
"Snow?" she asked herself and looked up at the sky. Sure enough more small white flakes flouted down to the earth. "Wow how wonderful."  
  
"Isn't it?" someone said. Ami looked down at the bottom of the stairs to see Quatre also looking up at the sky.   
  
"Hi Quatre." she said, as he walked up the remaining stairs to her.  
  
"Hey Ami, how have you been?" he asked.  
  
"I've been good. Oh and here. This is your present. Thanks so much for that crystal clam. It was so beautiful." she said handing him a small parcel. He unwrapped it and found it was a book. A very old looking book. It's cover was made out of black leather, and had blue sapphires at each corner. The pages were uneven and a yellow stained. The title was etched in silver. It read.   
  
' Creatures of Devils and Gods.'   
  
"It's about demons, vampires, angels, and such. I thought you might like it. Lord knows I've read it about a hundred times." she explained. He looked back at her.  
  
"You mean this was yours?"  
  
"Yep, my families had it for years, but all it was doing was collecting dust at our home library. And I knew you were very interested in such things so I decided to give it to you." she said looking back at the falling snow.  
  
"But Ami won't your guardians get mad?" she just shook her head, but didn't say anymore. She was to entranced in the beautiful scene before her. However when something soft touched her cheek she turned to see what it was. It had been Quatre. And he...he had kissed her. She blushed a little, but smiled none the less, and they both continued watching the graceful snow fall in each others arms.

* * *

that's it!  
  
Tenshi:THAT'S THE END???  
  
Spirit: no baka, that's the end of this chapter. we still have Rei and Hotaru to do. and even then it won't be the end. well you all know what i want.  
  
Tenshi:REVIEWS!!  
  
Spirit: yep so hurry and send them.   
  
Ja ne  
  
Death 


	20. The First Snow part II

Hello everyone. sorry i haven't updated in awhile. i'm getting lazy, but i must update, which reminds me, you guys need tou update your stories too, a lot of them are really good.  
Tenshi: i hate to see a good story go to waste.  
Spirit:yeah so keep up the good work and update them Tenshi: enough about that time for this story to be updated.  
Spirit: oh right well here it is and enjoy. once agian sorry for taking awhile.

* * *

Rei and Hotaru were sparring in the park. They had picked a quiet hidden spot and where now locked in a battle. They didn't know how long they had been there, but soon they stopped and took a break.  
"Man we've gotten better, since our last match." Rei said as she opened up her water bottle. Hotaru nodded.  
"Yeah I don't think our matches where ever that long. Wow it's starting to get cold out here." Hotaru said as a chill went down her spine. Rei nodded as she rubbed her hands together.  
"Actually it's been cold, but you onna's where to locked in your battle to think of anything else." Someone said behind the willows branches.  
"I know that sexist remark anywhere. Come on out Wufei." Rei barked.  
"Don't tell me what to do onna." he said as he approached them. Hotaru looked at him then at Rei then back to him and sighed.  
"Well, I just remembered I had something to do. I'll see back at the house Rei. Ja." she said and slipped into the shadows and out of sight.  
"Hotaru, wait don't you leave me." she called out, but knowing Hotaru she was probably well out of hearing range by now. Plus the wind had chosen to howl at that moment and remind Rei just how cold it was by blowing on her back, she shivered.  
"You know Rei your going to catch a cold that way." Wufei said as he placed his jacket on her. She was about to snap at him when she realized something.  
"You...you just called me Rei." she pointed out. Wufei seemed hadn't realized this and was about to say something when the young priestess shoved something into his hands. He looked at it then back at her.  
"What's this?" "Your present. Thanks for the Raven, it was really nice." she said as she got out her jacket for her backpack so she could give his back. Wufei looked back down at the wrapped object and began to open it. Inside was a brand new sheath. It was made of a slick black material, and painted into it was a silver dragon with a red stoned eye and breathing fire with tiny red stones in it. He looked back at Rei who seemed to be gazing at something. When something fell in front of him he realized it was snow. It was the fist snow fall of the year. He walked over to her and cleared his throat to get her attention. She turned to look up at him.  
"Rei, this...this is probably the best gift I have ever received." he said.  
"Really? Because it doesn't seem like mu-..." she didn't continue cause at that moment Wufei had leaned in and placed a passionate kiss on her lips.  
  
As soon as Hotaru was out of the park she walked more slowly. She didn't want to be there when those two got over there argument and started making out. Calmly she walked the streets of her city. Not to many people where out. Probably cause of the weather. She didn't yet feel like going home so she wandered around to look at the Christmas decorations before they were to be taken down. They had been so busy, what with the parties, and the slaying, that she didn't get to see the lights that year. She sighed as she continued on.  
  
"You know that sad face doesn't suit you miss. How about I make your Christmas wish come true." said a man in front of her. He looked liked he had drunken a little to much egg nog and seemed to have trouble walking. Hotaru just smirked.  
"And you would know what my wish was." she said bitterly. The guy blinked, but seemed to not care about her tone.  
"Oh come on don't be like that angel, after all it is the season for giving, and have I got something for you." he said resting a hand on her shoulder. Hotaru was about to kick him in the stomach when he suddenly lurched back and yelped with pain.  
"Get out of my sight, before I really break that arm." said a all to familiar voice. The man gave out a whimper and ran down the alley way, which he had come.  
"How come whenever I find you your always in some sort of trouble." Hotaru smirked as she looked up at Heero.  
"I wouldn't say always. And it's not my fault is it?" she said as he walked up to meet her. She sighed when he didn't answer and took out his present. She handed it to him then looked back at the scenery.  
Heero blinked when she had handed it to him, but unwrapped it quickly. He stared down at his gift. It was a sword. It's hilt was the color of his eyes with a purple stone, probably amethyst at the bottom of it, and the blade had some form of wrighting on it. He recognized the language immediately.  
"They say it was the language of vampires. A long forgotten one, and only the first species of vampire knew it." she said when she noticed what he was looking at. "You don't really believe that do you?" he asked. "I don't know, I guess it's more fun to believe it, then not." she said. He nodded and wrapped the sword back up.  
"How did you afford such a sword?" he asked, as he finished his task.  
"I've had it for a long time. But I don't really like fighting with swords so I never used it." she answered. He accepted it and took her hand. She looked at it then up into his eyes. The very eyes she felt she could get lost in and she did. She hadn't even really noticed when those eyes started getting closer. She thought she was going to dive into them when they closed and something heavenly touched her lips. She pulled out of her daze to see that Heero was kissing her. Not knowing what else to do she closed her own eyes and kissed him back. Soon they broke apart and just stood there in each others arms. Finally it was Heero who broke the silence. "I...I love you Hotaru. I never thought I would admit it, but I do." She couldn't answer him, for there where no words for what she felt. Yes she did love him to, but to just say that didn't seem enough. But it was all she could do for now.  
"I love you too." she heard him sigh.  
"Come on I'll drive you home on my bike." "You have a bike?" she asked as they walked hand in hand.  
"Yeah. Why you scared?" he asked lifting an eyebrow.  
"No Haruka has one and so do I." she told him as he handed her a black helmet. "Well then hop on." he said as he stared it. She smiled before getting on the bike and they sped off. Hotaru entered the house after thanking Heero for the ride and kissing him one more time. She looked around, it was really quiet. A movement in the shadows drew her attention. She front flipped, avoiding the crystal dagger that had threatened to cut into her neck. The figure charged her. She dodged its first blow and kneed it in the stomach. It doubled over in pain. "SILENCE RINGS BIND!" she call out. A huge purple ring formed around it binding the assassin. It sat up and looked at her. Hotaru gasped.

* * *

sorry for the cliffy, but i love doing that...even though i hate it went it is done to me.  
Tenshi: do as you do to others, as you would want them to do to you.  
Spirit: thatnk you Mr. obvious. well i give you guys to leave me on cliffy's to since i always do it to you to. anyway review.  
Ja ne Death 


	21. The Note

Hello everyone. sorry i haven't updated in awhile. i'm getting lazy, but i must update, which reminds me, you guys need tou update your stories too, a lot of them are really good.  
Tenshi: i hate to see a good story go to waste.  
Spirit:yeah so keep up the good work and update them Tenshi: enough about that time for this story to be updated.  
Spirit: oh right well here it is and enjoy. once agian sorry for taking awhile.

* * *

"SILENCE RINGS BIND!" she call out. A huge purple ring formed around it binding the assassin. It sat up and looked at her. Hotaru gasped.  
"Rini? What do you think you were doing?" she asked kneeling next to her. Rini just glared.  
"I am the supreme Slayer, you are nothing." she barked. Hotaru stared at her. What was her problem.  
"Well you aren't the Supreme Slayer yet, but you will be. And killing me won't help you any, because your not strong enough to take out the rest of us." she said, she heard growling and the sound of claws scrapping on wood. "Did you lock Titan in one of the rooms?" Rini just smirked. Hotaru headed up the stairs. Why was Rini acting like this. Something wasn't right here. She came to the room where she could here Titan's angry growls.  
"Titan? Titan it's me Hotaru." she said as she unlocked the door. The large cat bolted out and rushed down the stairs, Hotaru followed him. When she got down there, Titan had pinned Rini to the ground, and was wresting to get a chain off her neck. When he succeeded Rini fainted.  
"Titan? What is going on?" Hotaru asked.  
"A vampire attacked the house while you where out mistress. Lady Serena was taken by him. He put this chain on Small lady and she attack me and locked me in that confounded room." he said.  
"Serena was kidnaped? Titan what did the guy look like?" she asked. "He was tall and had golden brown hair and deep blue eyes. His hair was brushed back. But that's all I remember of him." said the tiger as he got off of Rini. Hotaru picked her up and banished the ring that had bound her. She set her little friend on the couch. "We have to call the others. You watch Rini." she said as she dialed Lita's number. "Hello?" "Lita it's Hotaru. We have a problem. Serena's been captured by the enemy. I need you to get Ami and call Mina and Rei. I'll call the others." "Right. We'll be there soon."  
  
Lita turned to Trowa. They had been watching the snow fall from inside the library. She sighed but knew that this was no time to be selfish.  
"Trowa. Listen I have to go. My sister Serena ...ah...is in the hospital." she lied. He looked concerned.  
"Do you want me to take you?" ha asked.  
"Oh no, besides I have to call Mina and Rei and get Ami. But I'll see you latter ok." She said before she kissed him and ran out of the library, ignoring the librarian's protests. She met Ami outside. She was still in Quatre's arms but broke out of his grasp when the doors had flung open.  
"Ami!! Serena's in trouble. She's in the hospital. We have to go." she said stopping in front of her blue haired friend. Ami nodded understanding something much worse was going on.  
"I'm sorry Quatre, but I have to leave." she said leaving a quick kiss on his cheek before she and Lita dashed off.  
  
At that moment Trowa also ran out of the building. "Heero just called. Some things happened." He and Quatre got in his car and headed towards the estate. Not expecting there own problem to have a tie with there own kind.  
  
After all the girls were assembled at the house. Hotaru had explained what had happened when she got home that evening. Rini was still sleeping on the couch, with Titan curled up next to her.  
"But why would they want Serena? And how did they find out who we are?" Michiru asked. Mina looked up. "That's a good question. No ones told anyone have they?" Everyone shook there heads. Rei got up and headed towards the fire to see if they could get any answers from there. Ami and Michiru were seeing if they could track Serena from there comp.'s. The others just sat and thought about the events of today. How did they find out? Why take Serena? Were they trying to get to them? "Hey Titan?" everyone looked up to see that Mina had spoken.  
"Did the guy leave anything, like a ransom note or something?" "Mina I don't think the vampires want money." Lita pointed out.  
"That doesn't mean they don't want something else." Setsuna replied.  
"They must want Hotaru and Rini. But why didn't they take her when they had the chance?" Haruka asked. "I don't know, but I do remember him setting something down in the kitchen." Titan told Hotaru, after relaying what he said the girls rushed over to the kitchen, there laid a note.  
  
Hello girls, or would Slayers be more proper. No doubt your wondering who I am, and why I have your little friend. Well, meet me at the park by nightfall, there we will discuss my demands as well as invite a few quests.  
T "T? What's the T stand for?" Mina asked scratching her head.  
"Maybe I can find out. Hotaru what was the description of that man again?" Ami asked as she got into there files on her laptop. Hotaru told her and she typed it in as well as the vampires initial.  
"I got it, Trieze is the mans name, he is one of the very first vampires, in fact he was the one who made the Lightning Baron."Ami supplied.  
"But why would one of the ancient Vampires be after us? Usually their to busy keeping there followers in order. They never do anything other than watch for the vampires that breaks there laws." Lita marked.  
"I don't know but whatever reason he has, we'll have to stop him. Lets get ready for tonight." Hotaru said, the others nodded and went to their rooms, to prepare for whatever waited form them at the park.  
"Um Hotaru?" Hotaru turned to see who was in her doorway. It was Setsuna.  
"Yes, what is it?" she asked as the woman entered her room and took a seat on her bed. "I was wondering if I might come along with you tonight? You know I know how to fight, so safety won't be an issue for me." she asked.  
"Even if I said no, you would go anyway, but what about your date tonight?" "How did you find-. Hotaru stop reading my mind!" Setsuna stammered. Hotaru just laughed.  
"Sorry couldn't help it. Your not going as-?" Hotaru asked. Setsuna knew what she meant.  
"No I'll wear the slayer outfit instead of the sailor don't worry." Hotaru nodded and continued cleaning her glaive. Setsuna smiled at her before exiting to prepare herself. She didn't know what was coming, and that scared her more then anything. Usually the Judgements let her know who was going to die, and what was going to happen, but this time she felt like she had been blinded.  
  
"So what do we do? He says he's got all the girls. We have to save them." Duo cried as he slammed the note Heero had gotten from Milliardo. It was from Trieze, telling them that he had captured Hotaru, Lita, Mina, Ami, and Rei. And unless they did not give him what they stole, they would be dead by sunup.  
"I agree. It's our fault they got dragged into this." Quatre stated.  
"But if we go, we risk them finding out who, or rather what we are. Are you willing to show them that, because if we do, I doubt they would want us anymore." Trowa pointed out. "So here's the big question. Will you risk losing them in death or in hatred?" Wufei asked. The room was silent for a moment.  
"I'd rather lose her in hatred. At least then I know she is still alive. Even if I never get to see her again, I can live with that." Heero said, breaking their thoughts.  
"Me too." Duo said. The others all agreed.  
"Then it's settled, we go at sunset, with the item. Lets prepare ourselves. We may even have to fight." Heero instructed, and they went to prepare for what waited ahead.

* * *

Oo what do the Five young vamps have?  
Tenshi: for once i don't even know.  
Spirit: well to find out send in those reviews and i'll update, hopfully a lot sooner then before.  
Ja ne Death 


	22. The Beginning of the End

Hello again. well i'm almost done with this fic.  
Tenshi: yep we probably have two or three more chap left.  
Spirit: un huh so please read and review this chap. where the big battle starts.

* * *

The sun soon began to set on the horizon. The Nine Slayers waited on the roof of their house. Even young Rini was coming, though she would most likely not get a chance to fight. Darien was inside working on the computer to find any other information they might need. They all watched what might be their last sunset, then leapt to the roof of the other houses, making their way towards the park.  
Hotaru was the first to reach the park, soon the others were right behind her. They looked around and walked past the gates, into the darkened park. No one was there.  
"Spread out, but don't stray to far. Stay with in site of everyone." Hotaru ordered, they nodded. Rini followed her as she headed forward, the others went looking in trees and other places. Hotaru heard Rini let out a irritated sigh. "Don't worry he'll come." "And here I am." came a smooth voice from the tree several feet in front of them. A figure jumped down, it was Trieze. Hotaru gripped her Glaive tighter, and she heard the others gather behind her.  
"Where is Serena?" She asked, venom in her voice.  
"She's here. She's in the light." he said. The others seemed confused, till Ami gasped. She pointed to a street lamp where a person hung, it was Serena. She was gagged and her hands and arms were tied, in fact she hung from her hands, her head hanging. She was unconscious. Hotaru turned back to him, eyes blazing.  
"What the fuck is your deal?!" she shouted. "Get her down now!" "No, not until we talk and you meet my demands." he said calmly.  
"Trieze I will make you pay for this, what are your damned demands?" Haruka shouted.  
  
"Ah Wind Eagle, you might to watch that temper. Well my demands will be announced shortly, we're still waiting on a few guests." just as if summoned five figures jumped into view. "It's Them!" Mina whispered loadly. Hotaru just glared at Trieze.  
"What are you going to have them fight us?" she asked.  
"Actually we have a score to settle with him." Dragon said. The others nodded. "Aw my children have arrived. But I see that one is missing. Where is the Lightning Baron?" he asked in a sheepish tone.  
"TRIEZE!!!"

"There he is." he said smirking. A red flash passed Hotaru and rammed right into Trieze. "Where is she?!" it was the Lightning Baron, and had Trieze pinned to the tree, with a dagger aimed at his throat. "You kill me and you'll never find her. But she is still alive, at least I think she still is." he answered. "Now back off." the man let him go and backed away, Trieze straightened up before speaking.  
"Well now that I have all of you here, I will start. You all have something I want, and I know I wouldn't have been able to just ask for it. First I want the S.O.D from our favorite group of Vampires." he said gesturing to the five young men. Solider's eyes narrowed.  
"We need to see them first." he said. "Of course and once I see that you have the item you will." Solider glared before turning to Silence and nodded. Silence then produced what appeared to be a wrapped up sword. Trieze smiled then turned to the Baron.  
"From you I need the B. O .D. do you have it?" the Baron grunted before showing him a huge black book. Finally he turned to the girls. "This one will be a little harder. I need Death Tiger, and Light Rabbit."

"Hell No!!!" Raven shouted. She, Cat, and Wolf jumped in front of the two, their weapons drawn and ready.  
"Thought so. Then Serena will have to die." he said casually, and snapped his fingers. Demons slowly rose from the ground under the street lamp, that held Serena. Hunger in there eyes as they made there way up the pole slowly. Hotaru's eyes widened.  
"Wait!" she called out. Trieze snapped his fingers again and the demons vanished. "I'll....I'll go with you, but you can't have Light Rabbit. That's not a fair trade." she stated. "Hm, your right. Very well." he said, the rope that held Serena lowered as Hotaru walked up to him.  
"Tiger no!!! you can't." Owl cried out.  
"He'll kill you, you can't do this!!" Setsuna called out.  
"If I don't Serena will die. I knew I might die if I became a slayer, we all know we could. Serena is innocent, she doesn't deserve it." Hotaru said turning to her friends.  
"And you do?" Cat asked. Hotaru didn't answer, she couldn't. If she did she would have to tell them about their past live. She looked away from them and walked up to Trieze, he smiled at her.  
"Good girl. Now wait just a little more." he said and turned back to the boys. "Here are your girls fellas." A strong wind thrashed at the girls, their hoods fell and the mouth covers fell off, revealing their faces. Trieze then pulled down Hotaru's covers, revealing her own face. She gasped and was confused for a moment when she suddenly realized what was going on. "No." she whispered.  
"Sorry... 'Heero' but you wont be getting this one back." Trieze smirked holding Hotaru by the arm. She glanced over and saw Serena was on the ground, Michiru had snuck over and had untied her, this was her chance. She held up her palm. "DEADLY RING!" a ring formed above her palm and she launched it at her captures face. He released her and quickly dodged it. She back flipped several times, till she knew she was out of his reach. "You shouldn't have underestimated us. Attack now!"

"LIGHTNING STRIKE!"

"ICE MIST!"

"KISS OF DOOM!"

"FIRE ARROW!" The fours attacks emerged and hit their target. Trieze stumbled out of the tree he had been blown into, clutching his bleeding arm. The guys pulled out their own weapons. Trieze snarled and called up his demons before vanishing. They all spread out to better fight off the army of creatures.  
"Damn it, he still has her! He still has Relena!" the Baron cried. "No he doesn't." Heero said. "Milliardo....Relena has been dead for over seven hundred years." "What?" he whispered.  
"He used that as an excuse to get the Book of Death. He killed her when he found out you had a sister." he explained. He left the Baron to his thoughts as he continued to battle. All of them were fighting. Slayers and vampires did as much as they could to kill off the demons. Hotaru was sticking close to Rini. After all the young slayer, still wasn't quiet as skilled as the others.  
"Hotaru it's a trap!" someone yelled. She looked up and realized she and Rini had been separated from the others. She cursed under her breathe, garbed the girl's hand and ran back to them only to be stop by someone appearing in front of her.  
"Where do you two think you're going?" she looked up into the murderous eyes of Trieze.  
"Trieze you will pay for this." Hotaru hissed. She let go of Rini and swung out her glaive, Trieze blocked it with a sword. He pushed her back, only to advance on her leaving her only enough time to block. Lita and Ami had turned to see Hotaru trapped with Rini, they tried making their over to them only to be stopped. Three demons stepped in their path and slashed at them with their spears.  
"ICE SHARDS!" Ami cried out, killing one of them. Lita lashed out with her daggers at the other which left Ami to fight the last with her twin swords. Both fought back to back, eventually they would switch to fight of the other demon. It was clear these weren't normal demons, they were much stronger then any they had ever fought. Ami's swords were suddenly knocked out of her hands and the demon came down on her. She screamed, but just at the last moment the demon was hacked in two. Quatre stood behind it with his own twin desert swords in hand. "Ami are you alright?" he asked.  
"Yes, thank you." she said. She noticed the hurt in his eyes, and remembered what he was.  
"It's ok if you don't want to be with me any more. I understand that." he said walking off to help his comrades. Ami was about to follow him when Haruka stopped her.  
"Ami you can't. He's one of them." she said stepping in front of the small girl. Ami shook her head.  
"No, he's nothing like them. Haruka I know him." "But-" "No, trust me. What would you do if it was Michiru?" Haruka didn't reply, she would be doing the exact same thing as Ami. She stepped aside and let the girl go to fight along side her love.  
Lita looked over her shoulder in time to see Ami rush off to Quatre. 'Ami I hope you know what your doing.' she thought as she killed off the demon. She jumped up into the air as one came at her.  
"RAZOR LEAVES!" she shouted, blade like leaves shot out at the creature cutting him up, yet he didn't die. "Looks like I was right, these demons are stronger." she told herself as she landed and charged at the foul creature. It brought up its spear and blocked her attack. It then threw her to the ground and threw its spear, she rolled away from it as it struck in the spot her head had recently been in.  
It conjured up a black sword and charged at her. She wasn't quick enough to avoid it and it's blade cut deep into her right shoulder. She cried out in pain and fell to her knees. The thing stood in front of her raising it's sword above it's head. She closed her eyes waiting for her death...it never came she looked up in time to see Trowa pull two arrows out of its head. He knelt down next to her.  
"Let me see your wound." he asked reaching out to it. Lita moved away from him, and looked down. 'I don't know if I can trust him.' she thought. She felt him take her arm and wrapped the wound. She looked up at him and saw hurt on his face. She cursed at herself. Of course she could trust him. He soon finished, and stood up. Lita did as well.  
"Thank you. And I'm sorry." she said taking his hand. He looked at her, smiled and nodded. Pulled readied their weapons as a new fleet of demons headed their way.

* * *

well its the start of the big battle scene, and i have more to come.  
Tenshi:the next chapter will be coming soon.  
Spirit:yep now please review, or no chap.  
Ja ne

Death


	23. Deaths Kiss

Hello again. well i'm almost done with this fic.  
Tenshi: yep we probably have only one more chap left, after this one!  
Spirit: un huh so please read and review this chap.  
  
Waring: you may need some tissue for this chap.

* * *

Rei and Mina fought as best they could. Mina had several cuts on her arms and a few on her legs. Bruises were forming on her neck and shoulders. Rei had broken her arm and was unable to hold up her bow anymore, so she used a sword she stole from one of the slain demons.  
"Ah damn it!" Rei cursed when her arm protested to her movements.  
"Rei get up against a tree." Mina ordered. She nodded and did as she was asked. This only helped a little, and soon she was surrounded be demons.  
"Damn it!" She cried as she kept them at bay by swinging her sword around. Suddenly one was cut down then another. The others attacked the person who had killed their comrades only to join them in death. Rei aimed her sword at the figure that soon approached her.  
"Oh please onna. I'm not here to kill you." Wufei's face soon came into view. "Wufei?" she whispered. He caught her just as she collapsed. "Thanks for coming." she said as she fell unconscious.  
"Rei!?" Wufei cried. He sighed and placed her against the tree, he stood in front of her. Killing off any demon who dared to get to close.  
  
Mina hoped Rei was fairing well, unlike herself. A demon had managed to get a rope on her ankle and held her down. Her own whip had been destroyed by a sword that a demon had carried. The only chance she had, was to rain attack after attack on them.  
"CRESCENT BEAM!" She cried killing off a demon who tried to come down on her with a dagger. She had tried to attack the demon who had her ankle several times, but it was to fast and avoided all her attacks. It obviously was created in order to hold the enemy so the others could kill it.  
"LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE!"the attack killed off another, that had threatened her life. "Oh no!" she gasped as her breathing picked up. "I'm running out of energy." "Hello Cat." she looked up to see an unusually large demon. It had a axe in one of its hands its red eyes dancing and laughing at the thought of fresh blood.  
"Get the fuck away from me!" she snapped. "Don't think so." it said and raised its deadly weapon. "This is your end." "Like hell it is!" someone shouted. The large demon turned to late as a scythe came from the side and hacked it in two. Duo shifted his weapon and killed the demon that had Mina. He wiped some sweat off his forehead and walked over to her, helping her get the rope off.  
"Can you stand?" he asked.  
"I think so." she said and slowly rose. Duo supported her. "Thanks Duo." "Any time babe." he said. Mina smiled, glad to see his sense of humor wasn't gone. She grabbed a spear from one of the dead demons and gripped it.  
"You know once this is over, we're going to have a talk." she said.  
"Can we sleep first, then talk. I have a feeling we'll need it." he asked. Her smile widened. "Alright. Now let get back to work." she said, he nodded and they prepared for the on coming demons.  
  
Setsuna looked around at all the girls, glad to see all were still in one piece. Then she noticed that Hotaru and Rini were being led away from the group.  
"Hotaru it's a trap!" she called out. Hotaru looked up and tried to run back over to them, only to be stopped by Trieze. "Damn." the Time Guardian cursed, and killed one last demon before darting over to her young friend. Before she could reach her however a rope lassoed her and pulled her to the ground. She slowly got up and noticed several demons surrounding her. She clutched her staff.  
"Deadly Scream!" she shouted. The attack killed three of the demons, and the others closed in. She looked at the demon who had her and smirked. She grabbed onto the rope and pulled, sending it face first into the ground. She got the rope off of her and struck out at the demons. She jumped up and came down on one crushing it's skull. "Get her!" one shrieked. She dodged that ones attacks and broke it's collar bone. Two more charged, but were quickly killed as well. She heard a scream and saw a demon about to come down on Ami. "Ami!!" she cried and tried to save her friend. Only to be hit in the back by a dark blast. Setsuna fell to the ground, she grunted and tried to rise only to have something step on her back and push her back down. She turned her head and looked up into the face of a smiling demon.  
"Bye bye." it cackled and raised it's sword over her head. Suddenly an arrow popped out of it's neck. It gave out a choked cry before falling to the ground dead. A hand came into her view. She looked up to it's owner and saw a worried Zechs. She took his hand and he helped her up.  
"You alright?" he asked. She didn't meet his eye as she nodded. "Good." he said and turned away. Setsuna bit her lip. She barely knew this man, unlike the others. Even though she did love him, she didn't know if she could trust him.  
She looked back at him, and her eyes widened. A demon had snuck up behind him and knocked him to the ground. "Zechs!" she cried and rushed over. The demon turned to see her, but wasn't fast enough to avoid her attack.  
"CRONUS TYPHOON!" it gave out a scream before it fell to the ground, dead before even hitting it. "Zechs?" Setsuna knelt down next to him. "Zechs please don't die." tears weld up in her eyes.  
"I'm not dead Suna. Well not yet, and I don't think I'm going to." came a grungy voice. She looked down to see he was slowly rising up. "But thanks for caring."She smiled and wrapped her arms around him. Thankful the man she loved was still alive.  
  
Trieze wouldn't let up on his rain of attacks. Even though Hotaru was the best Slayer, she was still not as good as any of the ancient vampires. All she could do was block, and even then just barely.  
"Why don't you give up?" he sneered.  
"Hell no!" she grunted pushing him back. "I have to protect my friends. I'm not going to die just yet." He smirked as he attacked her again. Swinging his sword with great speed. Several times he thought he had, had her, but each time she would bring up her glaive just in time, or roll away. She was lasting longer then anyone he had ever come up against. The others didn't even have a chance, just like Milliardo's baby sister, Relena. He smiled at the memory of that night when he took her life. Suddenly a sharp pain came from his left arm, he glanced down to see she had taken the chance while he was thinking to slash at him. Luckily it wasn't to serious, but this was still bad. No one had ever managed a hit on him, not even the other ancient vampires.  
"Your good. Little Tiger." he commented. Hotaru didn't respond. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" he asked coming down on her again. Rini watched the battle from behind a tree. If Hotaru couldn't manage a fair shot, there was no way she could. The others were handling the demons, well enough. Several times she was tempted to help them , but each time she stepped out of her hiding place, Hotaru would telepathically tell her to get back to her hiding place. Wait, she understood now. Hotaru was holding back a little, not enough to really make a improvement, but it would still help out. And the reason she was holding back, was because she was keeping an eye on Rini. ' great, everyone's suffering because of me. Even Hotaru, and mama too. Why did I have to be born?' she thought. A scream sounded and she looked up Hotaru was pinned to a tree with a spear in her shoulder. "Well now you wont be going anywhere." Trieze remarked. Hotaru gasped for air.  
"Go ...to hell." she hissed, and pulled the spear out, throwing it at him. He knocked it away, but hadn't anticipated for her to charge at him. She hit him in the stomach with the butt of her glaive. Knocking the wind out of him. "You die tonight Trieze." she said and brought up her glaive. He smirked as she brought it down. She blinked and he was gone just as she was about to cut down on him.  
"Looking for me?" she turned around and cried out. Pain went through her body as he dug his sword into her leg. He pulled it out and she collapsed. "Your pathetic Tiger, or would you rather I call you Hotaru?" she couldn't answer. It hurt to much.  
"I think your wrong dear Hotaru. It is not I who will be dying, but you, you and the rest of your comrades. But not the little rabbit, I need her to live if my plan is to work. Don't worry, you'll be needed to, but once I get all your dark energy, there will be no more use for you." he said smiling. Suddenly he was tackled to the ground. Hotaru looked over and saw it was Heero. He had Trieze pinned to the ground.  
"Trieze! I'm going to kill you." he snapped, his fangs growing larger and his eyes grew colder, and more deadlier.  
"Well, it looks like you've succumbed to your true nature." Trieze growled and threw Heero off him. But instantly the enraged vampire had him by the collar and threw him into a tree.  
"It's over Trieze. Tonight is your last." Heero said grinning. Fear etched itself on the mans face. Never had he seen or felt such hatred, such pain. Pain from what? He wasn't hurt to badly anywhere. Trieze then looked over at Hotaru who was favoring her bleeding shoulder and arm. Of course, he felt pain from seeing her hurt. That was what fueled him, and it was to late for him to change that. Instantly Heero was in front of him with his sword. It was the one Hotaru had given him. He raised it and brought it down hitting Trieze in the collar bone with the flat side. "Why...didn't you just finish... me?" he breathed. Heero just scowled.  
"I want to make you suffer before you die." he hissed. A twing snapped and he glanced over to see Rini running to Hotaru. 'Perfect.' he thought and quickly dashed over to the small girl aiming his sword at her heart.  
"If I die, so will the Light!!" he cried. Rini froze when she heard him and looked up, he was coming down at her. "Ah... HOTARU!!!!!!"

"Now Die!!" he pushed the sword forward. It buried deep into her flesh, no...it wasn't Rini he had stabbed....it was Hotaru. His sword came out from her stomach.  
Rini opened her eyes to see the face of her protector. Tears formed at her eyes as Hotaru smiled at her. "Hey Rini.....please..don't cry...It will be alright..you'll..see." she gasped out. Blood trickled down the side of her mouth her hands were placed on Rini's shoulders. "Thank you..Rini.. You may not remember ...but you were my first friend...." she collapsed to the ground breathing heavily. "Ho...Hotaru..." she looked up to see Heero kneel down next to her. Everyone had stopped fighting to watch what was happening. Heero picked her up and placed her on his lap. He lifted a shacking hand and stroked her cheek. "Hotaru...I'm so sorry. Please just hang on. We'll find a way to save you. Please just hold on." Hotaru flinched as she brought up her own hand to his face. "Heero ....I ... love you.." her breath stopped, and her eyes glazed over then slowly shut. She was gone. Rini fell to her knees and clutched the grass, crying as she watched her friend and guardian die. Heero also began to cry. He closed his eyes and set her on the ground. The girls all began to let their own tears fall as well. Some went into the arms of their lover, or collapsed like Rini and cried on the ground. None of them could believe that Hotaru, their Leader, their friend, their sister...had just died....

* * *

I sorry for leaving you there. :avoids the object veiwers are throwing.  
Tenshi: it's your own fault you know.  
Spirit: yes i know any way next Chap is the last one. and will be posted Tomorrow hopefully. Tenshi: its open house at her school.  
Spirit: yeah so i might not be able to finish it until night time. but oh well.  
Tenshi: please review in order to get the last chap.  
Ja ne

Death


	24. Lifes Embrace

OMG!!!!!This is the last chapter for Another Shot.  
Tenshi: wow i can't believe you've finally finished it.  
Spirit: I know....well i won't hold you up any more here's the last Chapter of this story.  
  
Disclamer:i don't own GW,SM, or Seather's song Broken.

* * *

Heero looked at her still body, his eyes fogged. He picked up his sword and slowly turned to Trieze, who was shocked. A blue aura surrounded Heero, his eyes still fogged, as he gripped his sword. His face was set to that of pure anger. In no time he was in front of the stunned man. Trieze backed up and held up his sword. Heero just stared into his eyes. Trieze winced, it was like looking into Death's eyes.  
"You think you scare me?" Trieze snarled. "This wasn't supposed to happen. Now I have to kill the Light in order for two new ones to be born." Heero didn't respond to him. Trieze smirked at this. "I'm glad that bitch is deadly actually. I only needed her energy, she would have died no matter what." Heero stepped towards him, his eyes now burning. He was only two inches away from the man.  
"You will die, you will beg for mercy, but I won't give it to you." Heero stated in a voice that sent shivers up everyone's spines. Trieze swung his sword which Heero easily blocked. Trieze tried numerous attacks, but all were avoided with ease. He took out a dagger and threw at the determined vampires head. Heero hit it away and blocked his attack with record breaking speed. He raised his sword and knocked Trieze's out of his hand. He slowly approached the ancient vampire who coward against the tree.  
"Please no! Don't! Please forgive me! I beg of you!" the man called out dropping to his knees and putting his hands together. Heero leaned down and whispered into his ear.  
"I told you, you would beg." he said. Trieze's eyes grew wide as Heero straightened up. He raised his sword parallel to the ground. "And as I said. I won't give it to you!!" with that he sent all his strength into the swing of his sword and cut off the head of the man who had killed his only love.  
  
_I wanted you to know _

_that I love the way you laugh _

_I wanna hold you high and steel your pain away _

_I keep your photograph and I know _

_it serves me well  
_  
Rain started to pour down. The demons exploded into dust at their maters death. The body of Trieze slowly began to age till it crumbled into dust and was swept away by the rains breeze. Heero turned back to see Rini holding Hotaru's pale and limp hand, still crying only her tears now mixed with the shies own ones. He walked over and picked up her body and cradled it in his arms. Rei had awoken to see Heero holding her friend. "Wh-what happened?" she whispered, wishing someone would tell her that her eyes were deceiving her. "Rei." she looked up into Wufei's eyes and shook her head.  
"No...it's not true...IT'S not TRUE!!!" she cried clutching her head. Wufei knelt down and wrapped his arms around her, she cried into his shoulder. The others were also crying into their loved ones arms.  
  
_I wanna hold you high and steel your pain_

_ Because I'm broken and I'm lonesome _

_and I don't feel right _

_when your gone away._  
  
"Hotaru....no..." Mina whispered as Duo pressed his cheek to the top of her head as he held her.  
"I cant believe it.." Ami muttered.  
"This wasn't supposed to happen." Lita whined.  
"Yes it was." everyone's head turned to Rini.  
"Rini what are you saying?" Setsuna asked. Rini turned to Heero ignoring the others glares and questions.  
  
_The worst is over now _

_and we can breath again_

_ I wanna hold you high- _

_you steel my pain... away_  
  
"Heero, she can be saved...and you know how." she was in that trance again. Like when Hotaru had gone missing. Heero shook his head, he didn't want that life for her. "Then would you rather her die this way? She loved you, she wanted to be with you forever....her wish can come true if you let it!!" Heero looked at the serene face of the girl in his arms. He looked up at Rini in time to see her faint. He caught her with one arm while still holding Hotaru in the other. "I'll take her Heero." he turned to see Trowa standing behind him, Lita only a few feet away. He handed the small chid over to his friend who then handed it to Milliardo who had also joined them , the others soon arrived as well. The girls all recognized it as Rei's vision.  
  
_There's so much left to learn_

_ and no one left to fight _

_I wanna hold you high_

_ and steel your pain.  
_  
Heero looked once more at Hotaru before taking his wrist and bitting it, blood trickled down it and he pressed it to Hotaru's lips. Nothing seemed to happen, she still laid motionless on the ground. He was about to take his hand away when he felt a hand grab it and hold it in place, he looked down to see it was Hotaru's hand. She let go of it and began to breathe, slowly her eyes opened and looked around. They were a pale purple, her skin also went a little paler then normal. She looked around at all the faces before landing her gaze on Heero.  
  
_Because I'm broken _

_when I'm open and_

_ I don't feel like I'm strong enough  
_  
"He-Heero?" she whispered. Heero's eyes widened as pulled her into his embrace.  
"Hotaru." he cried. The others all smiled at her. Finally she pulled away.  
"What happened? I thought I was..dead." she asked.  
"Well technically you are." Mina pointed out. Hotaru looked confused till it dawned on her what her friend meant.  
"I'm a..." they all nodded. She seemed to be shocked till a smirk formed on her face. "Well this should be interesting, do I have to hunt my own kind now."  
  
_Because I'm broken when _

_I'm lonesome and I don't feel right _

_when your gone away...._  
  
Heero smiled at her and helped her up. "No you don't, that is if you don't want to." he answered. She turned to him and smiled. They were still holding each others hand.  
"We're not done yet." it appeared Rini had woken up. "I still have one more thing to do. Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei. You four are still vampires, yet your lovers are mortal..." The four looked down, they knew that, but hadn't wanted to face it.  
"I can fix that." everyone stared wide eyed at the little slayer. "However I can only give life, which means you will become mortal as well. Is this alright." Not even hesitating they all agreed to it. Rini held out her hands a small crystal formed in it. It began to glow and soon a white light engulfed the four vampires. When it cleared their skin down was darker, their eyes held more color, and their fangs were gone. "What about me?" Milliardo asked. Rini smiled.  
"Your girl is all ready immortal. But she should be the one to explain that." Setsuna turned to look away when everyone besides Rini and Hotaru looked at her. "Lets just go home already." Hotaru said the others nodded. And they began to walk back  
  
_Because I'm broken _

_when I'm open and_

_ I don't feel like I am strong enough._  
  
Hotaru was pulled to the back of the group. She looked into the face of Heero. His eyes held nothing but love in them. Hotaru smiled gently and leaned into him. He wrapped his arms around her holding her tight as if he might loose her agian.  
"Hotaru....please don't leave me." he asked. Hotaru looked up into his eyes.  
"I promise...if you promise not to leave me?" he smiled and nodded at her.  
He leaned in closer and kissed her passionately. She wasn't shocked this time, and was quicker to kiss him back. They soon broke apart.  
"The promise is sealed....now lets go home..."  
  
_Because I'm Broken _

_when I'm lonesome _

_and I don't feel right _

_when your gone.... away.  
_  
The two walked out of the park just as the sun began to rise. The others were far ahead of them, but they didn't mind. Even though one day her their friends would die, Hotaru knew they would be reborn. So she didn't feel so guilty. Rini was holding her mothers hand as they walked, she was glad Serena was still alive. Setsuna was going to have some explaining to do when they got to the house. She smiled at the thought of the girls bombarding her with questions. She looked at the rising sun, it seemed as if it was the first one she had ever truely seen before. She then thought to herself,  
'Finally I can be free of the pain... the pain of all those years as the darkness....finally I am loved...and am able to love back...' she held Heero's hand tighter as they walked forward into the dawns light.  
  
_You've gone away.  
You don't feel me.  
Anymore.....  
_  
...FIN...

* * *

And i'm done. i hoped you guys liked it.  
Tenshi: please review one last time to tell us what you think.  
Spirit: yes please do. well Sayonara forever.  
Tenshi: well not forever if you read more of Spirit's stories.  
Spirit: well, yeah so then Ja ne i guess.  
Death 


End file.
